Beach Escape
by Fishlilly
Summary: Cath/Sara. Sara escapes to the beach, but she's really trying to escape from someone else entirely. What happens when the two meet? Rating upped to M, for some lady lovin'. Don't like, Don't read. Please R&R.
1. Beach Escape

**Disclaimer: **These lovely ladies are clearly not mine and neither is CSI. I also have no job and no money, so suing me would be rather pointless. I'm just going to play with them, and then I'll return them. Promise.

**Beach Escape**

Sara Sidle sat watching the waves crash against the shore. It had taken quite a while to drive to this beach and staring at the water, she knew she'd made the right decision. She needed to get away. After all, everything was so hectic; the never ceasing crime, the lack of sleep and the high of caffeine from her life source of coffee. It had finally all taken its' toll, and Sara couldn't do it anymore. However it seemed as though the real reason she had left was still all around her.

The golden sand reminded Sara of her hair, and the startling blue reminded Sara of her eyes. For some reason Sara couldn't escape her. She was everywhere! At least in the lab there was a reason to think about her, she worked there after all. But now, miles away from her? It just didn't make any sense.

'_The things she can do to me' _Sara mused. _'That Catherine Willows.'_

She grabbed a packet of cigarettes from her pocket, and pulled one out. Sara withdrew her lighter, and lit the cigarette. Taking a long drag, she closed her eyes. Smoking was one of those habits she just couldn't kick, and at times like this, she was almost thankful for it. Smoking certainly took the edge off. Sara could hear the waves pounding against the shoreline, but at the same time she thought she could hear her heart breaking.

A/N I know it's not much, but this is my first attempt. I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. At the lab

**Chapter 2**

**At the Lab**

Catherine strode into the break room, and straight over to the coffee machine. She poured herself a steaming mug and sat down at the break room table. Catherine closed her eyes, and enjoyed the aroma flowing freely from her coffee.

'_Tonight is going to be a good night'_ she thought to herself.

Just then Nick and Warrick walked in, laughing and joking as always.

"20 bucks says your wrong!" said Nick cockily.

"I'll take those odds," Warrick smiled. "Seeing as that money's gonna be mine."

"Yeah, whatever you reckon buddy." Came Nick's reply. He turned to see Catherine sitting and watching them and spoke to her "oh, hey Cath."

"Hey Nicky. You guys got a bet going on already?" She smirked at the two men who had flopped onto the couch. Warrick smiled at her and laughed, cutting in before Nick had a chance to answer.

"Yeah, Nicky here…" Warrick said, pointing to Nick "seems to think that Hodges has actually got himself a girlfriend."

"Really!?" Catherine replied in disbelieve. "I always thought, well…" she trailed off, looking into her coffee cup.

"I've _seen_ her!" Nick spoke up, "and man, that money's gonna be mine."

"As if! You've gotta prove it first. Good luck with that." Warrick laughed, "Geez, Hodges with a girlfriend."

Grissom walked into the break room at that moment. He stopped directly in front of the table, and placed the case files down.

"Everyone's here…?" He asked, then looked around and continued. "Good! Ok, I've got a B and E in Henderson and a suspicious circs in…"

"Uh, Grissom?" Catherine interrupted him.

"Yes Catherine?" He said with a slight smile.

"Um, is there anybody missing here?" She asked him. "Look again and see if there's anyone who's not here…"

Grissom looked around the room before replying "Catherine, everyone's here. So I don't know what your…"

But Catherine interrupted again. "Let me give you a hint then…she's a brunette, has brown eyes and is about 5 foot 8…ringing any bells?"

"Catherine, everyone is…" but Grissom didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Grissom!" She said sharply. "What about Sara? You remember her?" Catherine was evidently becoming frustrated. Warrick and Nick surveyed the scene in front of them; an obviously irate Catherine, and an oddly calm Grissom, then looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes Catherine, I do remember who Sara is." Grissom replied with a sigh, momentarily closing his eyes. "Now, back to the cases." Catherine attempted to interrupt, but Grissom just spoke louder and continued. "Nick I want you to take the B and E. The suspects in custody you've just got to process the scene. Warrick, I want you to take the suspicious circs, and Nick can help you when he's done." Then he began walking to the door. "Oh and Catherine?" he threw over his shoulder, "you're on paperwork." Then he left the room.

Catherine was absolutely fuming! Nick and Warrick took one look at her, wished her a good night and hastily left the room. They certainly didn't want to be around when Catherine's fury was unleashed; it was _never_ a pretty sight.

Catherine heaved herself up and out of the chair she had been sitting in before stalking out of the room to find Grissom.

Catherine stalked throughout the labs in search of Grissom. Her eyes were narrowed, as she stomped along the corridor, leaving scared lab techs in her wake. When she finally found him calmly sitting in his office looking through case notes, she growled and stormed in.

Grissom looked up at the sudden intrusion into his office. Catherine stormed in and flopped down in the chair in front of Grissom's desk. Grissom removed his glasses, and looked at Catherine with a small smile before speaking.

"Catherine, what can I do for you?" he asked, noticing a look of disbelieve crossing Catherine's face.

"What can you do for me?" she said in outrage. "Grissom, where is Sara?"

Grissom's face fell, a scowl crossing his face momentarily. "She's on leave Catherine." He stated.

"What do you mean 'she's on leave'?" Catherine asked bewildered.

"Well…Sara requested some personal leave. She had plenty on the books, so I allowed her to take some time off." Grissom looked at the worried look on Catherine's face. "Catherine, everybody needs time off…" he trailed off into silence.

"Why?" she stammered out, "why did she need time?"

"This job, it gets to Sara just as much as it gets to you…sometimes you just need time." He replied.

"I know that…" Catherine snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm worried about her, that's all" she said hanging her head. Speaking to her lap she asked "Gil, is she…is she ok?"

Grissom's look softened at her words. "Catherine," he said in a tone that made her look up into his eyes. "The only way you can answer that, is if you find out for yourself…"

"But Gil," Catherine whined, "I wouldn't know where to start." Grissom smiled at this comment.

"It's easier than you think. Maybe you could phone a friend, to find your answer?" Grissom replied with a wink. Catherine finally began to smile for the first time since she had entered his office.

"Maybe I will," Catherine replied, smiling at Grissom and feeling a new sense of hope rush through her. She stood up to leave, before turning back to Grissom "and Gil?" she asked.

"Yes Catherine?"

"Thanks…for everything." She replied, leaving the room and a smiling Grissom behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this update and please leave me a review, and let me know what you think. : )


	3. Phone a friend

**Chapter 3**

**Phone A Friend**

Sara inhaled the cigarette smoke one more time before dropping the butt to the sandy ground and stamping it out with her foot. She sat almost motionless, with her knees drawn up against her chest. Her dark brown hair blew lightly in the breeze, as she inhaled the salty scent of the sea. She was almost back to where she had begun.

At that moment she heard a shrill ringing. She wondered what had made the noise for all of a second, as the vibration against her leg indicated that it was her phone. She dug a hand deep into her pocket, pulled it out and flipped it open,

"Sidle," she answered. The CSI in her kicked in before she had time to stop it. She sighed heavily.

"Sara?" Asked the voice from the other end of the line. "Sara? It's Catherine."

Sara took a moment to let the voice wash over her. She'd been thinking about the blonde beauty for hours, but she certainly hadn't been expecting to hear from her anytime soon. In fact, she didn't even expect the blonde to have noticed her absence.

"Um, Sara? Are you there?" Catherine spoke up, and it was at this point in time that Sara realised she'd been silent for several minutes, just thinking about the woman on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute there," Sara replied, a light laugh following her words.

"Oh, ok." Was the less than eloquent reply.

"Uh," Sara began awkwardly. "Um, what can I do for you Catherine?"

"Oh, I uh…" Catherine was fumbling her words, and a smile crossed Sara's face at that thought _'Catherine's never nervous.'_ "What I'm _trying_ to say…" Catherine tried again, "is that I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Sara replied, once again sighing heavily. "How are you Catherine?"

"I'm…" she seemed to be genuinely considering her answer. "I'm doing ok," then she whispered "considering." Sara thought she'd misheard, and was about to ask her about it, when Catherine interrupted her thoughts. "Sara, I really want to know how you're doing. Are you sure you're ok?" The concern in Catherine's voice slightly shocked Sara.

"Really Cat…" Sara cringed, she'd used Cath's detested nickname. She waited for the blow to come, but it never did. So she continued, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Sara? Are you really, sure?"

"Yes Catherine…why would I lie to you?" Sara asked puzzled, there was something going on here, but she couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Sara, you left without saying so much as a goodbye…what did you expect from me?" The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Hang on…all I needed was a break. Nothing is to say that it's going to last, Catherine. Besides why should you care? You hate me!" Sara finished, her heart was broken and she was broken.

"Hate you?" Catherine replied in shock. "But Sara, I…I don't hate you!"

"Cath…you and I both know that we…" Sara was searching for the right words. "We can't…get along. We clash, Catherine! I don't know why, but we do."

"So why not talk to me then we could…" Catherine was cut off with dry laughter.

"We could what? Fight some more?" Sara laughed again. "We're just too goddamn different Catherine!"

"Sara!" Catherine said in her mothering tone, that she reserved for Lindsey when she was misbehaving. Sara ceased her childish rant. "Maybe we need to work out why we're like this. Why do you think we act like this Sara?"

"I have a fair idea why I'm like this…" Sara began; she was trailing her fingers through the soft golden sand.

"Why?" The curiosity was clearly evident in Catherine's voice.

"I can't tell you…" Sara replied softly with a sigh. "You wouldn't understand…and even if you don't hate me now…if I told you, you would. Catherine, I don't want you to hate me." Sara finished in a panicked tone.

"I could never hate you! But Sara, where are you?" came Catherine's rushed voice.

"Sitting on a beach." Sara grinned, she knew that would surprise Catherine, and she wasn't disappointed.

"A beach?" her voice was full of disbelieve.

"Yeah, you know…sun, sand and water…a beach." Sara said in a mocking tone.

"Thanks for that." Catherine said sharply. Sara heard her draw a deep breath and suspected she did this to calm her rising temper. "Where is this beach?"

"Ahhh…" Sara said mysteriously. "Far enough away that I know I'm alone…but not so far as all my demons leave me."

"That's not very helpful. Can you tell me more…_geographically_, where it is?" she asked.

Sara pondered for a moment before replying simply, "no."

"No?" Catherine asked. "Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to know where I am…that way I get to be alone."

"Sara, somehow I don't think time on your own is what you want or really need." Sara could hear the frown in Cath's voice.

"Well, no offence Catherine…but I'm pretty sure you don't know what I _want _or _need_…" Sara mentally added; _'If you did, I'd have you in my arms right now!'_ "Catherine, I'm really sorry…but I can't do this right now!" Sara finished.

"Sara, I…" Catherine's voice abruptly ended as Sara hung up on her.

'_I really shouldn't have done that...What if she?...No, I'm being ridiculous, she won't find me here!'_ Sara thought to herself. She turned off her phone and placed it back into her pocket. _'The last thing I need, is another call like that!'_ She thought as she lay back on the sand, and stared up to the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. I'd love more reviews though! Reviews boost my ego, and keep my alive, guys…so press that little button and let me know what you think!


	4. Help From A Friend

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Help From A Friend**

Catherine had been sitting in her office making the call to Sara. She was just about to put all her cards on the table. _'I'm going to tell Sara how much she means to me...finally!' _Catherine thought to herself.

"Well, no offence Catherine…but I'm pretty sure you don't know what I _want _or _need_…" Catherine heard a brief pause as if Sara was thinking what to say next before; "Catherine, I'm really sorry…but I can't do this right now!"

This was Catherine's moment. She was just gently going to tell Sara how she felt. "Sara, I…" but she was cut off by the sound of her call being ended. She sat puzzled for a moment, until suddenly she realised. "She hung up on me!" Catherine said aloud. Then Catherine's anger hit, "DAMN IT! JUST GODDAMN IT!" Catherine yelled. Then she tried Sara's phone again, before realising that Sara was either avoiding her calls or had turned her phone off. Catherine started yelling again "DAMN IT! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! WHEN I FIND HER I'M GOING TO…ARGH! JUST GODDAMN IT!"

A soft knocking sound came from the door. Catherine glared at it, the last thing she needed was someone at her office door. "GO AWAY!" she yelled at the door. She was still fuming, and knew that whoever was on the other side of the door should be smart enough to know not to come in. However, Greg's head appeared around the door.

"How's my favourite blonde CSI going?" Greg grinned.

"Go away Greg!" Catherine replied sharply.

"I was just walking past and heard you yelling. You ok?" Greg asked.

"You know," Catherine began, "normally when someone tells you to go away, it means DON'T COME IN!"

Greg opened the door wider and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled at Catherine "Ok, who told you to pick on Lab-tech Sanders?" he said with a school boy grin. Catherine just stared at him, so he walked forward and took a seat in front of her desk. "Seriously, who's got you this worked up?"

"What do you mean 'this worked up'?" Catherine spat, and Greg just smiled again.

"Well…" he began. "I heard you practically tried to attack Grissom in the break room. Then you proceeded to stalk him to his office…do you know how many lab-techs scattered when you were roaming the halls?" He looked to Catherine; she showed no sign of answering, so Greg continued. "I dunno how your little talk with Grissom went…but next thing I know I'm _innocently_ walking past your office and I hear yelling. Then you try and attack me." He winked and Catherine just stared.

"Greg, I'm fine!" She faked a smile.

"No, you're not." Greg said.

"So, you're a CSI now?" Catherine asked annoyed.

"Nope," he grinned again. "I'm just human…and I'm not blind." Catherine sighed in defeat, she had nothing to say. "So, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Greg, it's nothing to worry about, really. It's just been one of those days." She sighed deeply.

Greg cocked his head looking at her. "What caused it?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Catherine answered averting her eyes.

"Hmmm," Greg began, "now, why don't I believe you? Oh, that's right…one, you're lying to me, and two, you've gone mental all because Sara's not here."

Catherine's eyes shot up to meet Greg's, and she saw no trace of a smirk lighting his lips. He was genuinely concerned about her. "I…But…How…did you?...I…"

"I'm not blind." Was his simple response. "So, how about we try this again?" He smiled at Catherine. "I'm only asking because I care Catherine, I want to make sure you're ok. So, what's wrong?"

"Sara…" was all Catherine could reply with.

Greg looked and her, and his gaze softened, she had finally admitted it. "What about Sara?" he asked gently.

"She's gone…Greg, she's gone!" A look of pain crossed Catherine's face.

"So? Go after her Catherine!" Greg encouraged.

"I can't!" Catherine whined. "I don't even know where she is! I asked Grissom…he suggested I call her…"

"And, did you?" Greg interrupted.

"Yes. But she hung up on me before I could tell her how I feel." Catherine said sadly.

"Well, I think you should tell her face to face anyway. This is one of those times where you have to tell her…to her face…how you feel about her. Sara's a little…insecure…you need to show her that you mean what you say. A phone call isn't going to convince her that you love her!" Greg replied. "Did you ask her where she was?"

"Yeah, I did. But she was really mysterious about it. The most I got was that she was at a beach."

"Really?" Greg asked, and Catherine nodded. "Well, I know that Sara used to go to this one beach all the time when she was younger…it was like an escape for her. Maybe that's where she is now? I mean…if she's running away from here…where else would she go?"

Catherine's face lit up. "Do you really think that's where she is?" Catherine asked her voice full of excitement.

"It's a fair guess, isn't it?" Greg smiled as well. "So, you gonna tell her or what?"

Catherine's face fell. "Greg, I don't know if I can…she's not going to want to hear that I'm in love with her now. It's too late…not to mention the fact that she'll probably laugh right in my face. And, what about Lindsey? I can't just drag her into this mess."

Greg just smiled at her. "Catherine, I think you're under-estimating Sara, and she'd never laugh at you like that. As for Lindsey…go and talk to her. Knowing your little girl…she'll understand."

"Do you really think so?" Greg nodded. "You sure I should go to her…?"

"Of course, in fact knowing Sara I'm sure she's got something to say too." He winked at her.

"What do you mean Greg?"

Greg just smiled. "Well, I see I've been of use to you. Now I have work to do…work, work, and more work." He grinned at Catherine. "Bye Catherine."

"Greggo!" Catherine whined. But it was no use; Greg had already left closing her office door behind him. She sunk lower in her seat and closed her eyes thinking of all that had happened to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Sorry it's taken a while to update but hopefully you guys find this decent enough to read. A HUGE thankyou to EVERYONE who's reviewed, you guys rock! Keep the reviews coming, it's what made me get my arse into gear and get this up here. Hope you all like it, let me know : )


	5. Realising Consequences

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Realising Consequences**

Sara stretched to her full height while lying on the soft sand before sitting back upright and staring at the water. She removed her boots and socks and stood up to her full height. Sara rolled up the old baggy jeans she was currently wearing to past her knees, and leaving her boots on the sand, she walked down to the edge of the water.

The cool water lapped over her feet and it was a calming sensation. There were so many thoughts running through the brunette's head that she didn't know where to start. She slowly began to wander along the beach enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes and the waves lapping against her ankles. As she strolled leisurely down the beach Sara decided it was time to actually think through the phone call she had just abruptly ended with the blonde beauty that she had been day-dreaming about. She looked around, and seeing no one, Sara reasoned it was ok to talk through her problems, even if she was the only one to hear them.

"That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done." Sara shook her head and cringed at the thought of her actions. "No one hangs up on Catherine Willows. Not even Grissom is dumb enough, or has enough _balls_ to hang up on Catherine. What the hell have I done?" She had been the victim of Catherine's wrath many times before, but she had never hung up on her before. This was going to turn into world war three!

"Way to go Sidle!" She chided herself. "Hang up on Catherine Willows…the one person you're in love with…yeah, that'll totally show her how much you love her." She stopped walking and looked out across the water. The sun was setting and casting a beautiful orange and pink glow across the water. It was a breathtaking site, but the moment was ruined by Sara's shout "YOU'RE AN IDIOT SARA! YOU REALLY, REALLY ARE!"

Sara turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could along the water's edge back towards her boots. Water splashed up at her as she moved quickly towards the place she had started from. She had hoped the short run would remove the thoughts from her mind. Usually running made her feel empty. But when Sara stopped next to her boots, she collapsed onto the sand with tears staining her face. Maybe this time she had really gone too far. Perhaps she'd finally pushed Catherine away. "What am I going to do now?" Sara sobbed, rolling onto her back.

Sara cried until there were no longer any tears for her to shed. She had exhausted herself. The sand was still warm underneath her exhausted body. She shifted onto her side and made herself comfortable. Soon enough her tiredness engulfed her and she listened to the soothing sounds of the waves as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks guys for being so patient with me, even though I know it's not easy  I'm just editing the next chapter, so that will be up very, very soon I promise! After that it could be a while, but hang with me. All the reviews have been amazing, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! And a quick shout out to **Ponys**, who has commented every chapter so far. Once again, please review, and the next chapter's on its' way!


	6. Daughter's Blessing

**Chapter 6**

**Daughter's Blessing**

Catherine left the lab as soon as shift had finished. Even when Grissom tried to talk to her before she departed, Catherine didn't stop. She merely smiled and waved at a very confused Grissom, and continued on her way to the car park. When she reached her Tahoe she jumped in the front seat, closed the door and laid her head on the steering wheel. After a few minutes she sat upright with her head against the headrest. _'I've got to go home, shower and get some rest before Lindsey comes home.'_ Catherine thought to herself. With that thought at the foremost in her mind, she turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot, heading for home.

A short while later Catherine arrived home. She pulled up in her driveway, turning off the engine she gathered her things and headed inside. Catherine walked up the path to the front door and unlocked it, walking into her home and closing the door. She immediately walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. _'It has been such a long day'_ she thought, and closed her eyes.

Catherine awoke to the sound of someone coming in the front door. She rubbed her eyes, and looked to the clock _'I must've fallen asleep. Lindsey will be home soon'_ she thought. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair just as Lindsey's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey mom, I didn't wake you, did I?" Lindsey asked.

"No sweetie…" Catherine smiled. "How was school?"

"Ahhh, you know!" Lindsey waved her hand, "boring and totally pointless." She smiled sweetly, "_but_…I think there's a boy who likes me." Lindsey winked.

"No boys!" Catherine said. Lindsey just laughed.

"Chill mom, I was only kidding…just keeping you on your toes." She smiled at her mother.

"Very funny! Hilarious in fact." Catherine stated a little more violently than she intended.

"Bad day, huh?" Asked Lindsey.

"Why do you ask? Actually don't answer that…you'll probably just tell me you're not blind." Catherine looked to her daughter and saw the look of confusion. "Sorry, Uncle Greg just asked me the same question today…that was the answer he gave me for how he could tell it was an _off_ day."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Lindsey asked. "I hear it helps...to talk, I mean."

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about…but I don't really know how." Catherine started.

"Try asking a question" Lindsey grinned and sat down next to her mother.

Catherine ruffled her daughter's hair and laughed, "Yeah, that's probably a sensible way to go about it, huh?"

Lindsey nodded. "Yep, so shoot…what did ya wanna ask me?" Catherine bit her lip and looked at Lindsey. "Come on mom, I'm sure I'm old enough to deal with whatever it is you want to talk about." Lindsey smiled encouragingly at Catherine.

"Well…" Catherine began. "Lindsey do you remember Sara?"

Lindsey looked puzzled. "Yeah, course I do. You two work together, why what's up? I didn't really think Sara would be a reason for a deep and meaningful."

"What do you think of her?" Catherine asked a little too quickly.

Lindsey grinned. She'd put all the pieces together a long time ago. "I like her. She's incredibly smart, you know?" Catherine nodded. "She's pretty and she's fun too…you know she's one of the few people who actually treats me as an adult? She took the time to explain things to me, and to answer all my questions." Lindsey watched as a smile spread its way across Catherine's face. "Oh, and there's one more thing…"

"What's that?" Catherine asked. She was curious as to why her daughter hadn't just told her straight away.

"I happen to know that you are smitten with her." Lindsey pronounced proudly.

Catherine's jaw dropped. "I'm what? I don't think you know what you're talking about!" Catherine tried unconvincingly.

"Oh come off it mom! Denial is _SO_ not cute on you" Lindsey grinned at the look she received from her mother. "Besides, you'd have to be _blind_ not to see it" Lindsey grinned again. "So therefore, I have no objection if you want to date her. In fact, it could be a HUGE bonus!"

"I…what? Hang on a sec Linds, slow this down for me. You knew I had a thing for Sara? How could you possibly know? And, what is this 'bonus'?" Catherine asked in a rush.

"Mom, you are _SO_ funny sometimes!" Lindsey laughed and Catherine scowled at her. "Well, like I said it was pretty obvious you liked Sara. Your bad days were always if Sara was away or if you had a fight. Your good days were if you were working together or if 'Sara did this…' or 'Sara did that…'! I'm a teenager and you sound exactly like my love struck friends. Mind you, at least they have an excuse _because_ they're teenagers. _You_…" Lindsey grinned pointing at Catherine "are obviously NOT a teenager!"

Catherine feigned hurt. "Ouch Linds…you're breaking my heart here. So what is this 'bonus' with me dating Sara then?"

"There's actually a couple of bonuses." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "For one thing there will be no more of your loser boyfriends coming around."

"LINDSEY!" Catherine chastised.

"I know, I know…but seriously some of them were…" Lindsey caught the look on her mother's face. "Never mind!" she huffed, before suddenly realising her second reason and beaming. "The other reason is that Sara can actually _help_ me with my homework."

Catherine laughed at this statement. "You mean you'd actually do it without me having to nag you all the time if Sara was around?"

Lindsey nodded. "Course, I like Sara." She beamed.

"I'd better go get Sara now then! Anything that can get my daughter to _willing_ do her homework has got to be a blessing." She joked. Both mother and daughter were laughing together. When the laughter had subsided Catherine asked seriously "you really don't mind if I get involved with Sara?"

Lindsey looked at her mother. "Do you love her?" Catherine nodded. "Will she make you happy?" Catherine nodded again. "Then that's all I need to hear. Go for it! So long as you're happy, that's all I care about." Lindsey smiled cheekily. "Now, I'm going upstairs to play some exceedingly loud music in my bedroom…so, you go find Sara and ask her out" Lindsey grinned and ran off upstairs before Catherine could argue with her.

'_When did my daughter grow up so much and become so knowledgeable?' _Catherine thought to herself before collecting her belongings and heading out the door to find Sara. Catherine just prayed that Sara would be at the beach Greg had told her about.

Catherine had been driving for ages and she was relieved to finally be pulling into the car park at the beach Greg had suggested. She parked the car and got out closing and locking the car behind her. She began to walk towards the beach with only one thought in mind _'I hope Sara's here. I don't know what I'll do if she's not.'_

Catherine followed a short sandy path down onto the beach. The path was lined with bushes which obscured her view, and so she hurried down the path and only stopped when she reached the open sand. She glanced to the left and to the right. The blonde thought she saw a lump lying on the sand. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she managed to discern the shape of a person lying on the sand. She decided against yelling out. Whether it was Sara or just a stranger, she didn't want to startle them or for Sara to run. They needed to talk, and they could hardly do that if Sara was running off down the beach. Instead Catherine decided to quietly walk to the person lying upon the sand.

As Catherine got closer she began to see more features of the person on the sand. Catherine could now tell the person was definitely female. They also appeared to be a brunette and her heart leapt at the possibility of it actually being Sara. Suddenly the happiness which had moments ago engulfed her, left. The person wasn't moving. What if something had happened and she was about to find Sara lying dead on the sand, then what would she do?

By now Catherine was only a few paces away and was relieved to see that the person on the sand was merely asleep. They were clearly breathing and to Catherine's amazement, the person was also clearly Sara.

"Sara…" Catherine whispered as she sat down next to the sleeping form. She removed a strand of brown hair from the sleeping woman's face and tucked it behind her ear. Catherine leant forward and placed a light kiss on Sara's forehead. She felt Sara stirring and was soon looking in to chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Well, this is the chapter I promised. Hope you all like it, please leave some reviews for me :) No idea when I'll get to update next, but I do hope it's soon. Sorry for the bit of a cliff hanger too ;)


	7. Waking Up

**Chapter 7**

**Waking Up**

The brunette's eyes fluttered at the sensation on her forehead. _'Where the hell am I?'_ She thought still disorientated. She heard the sound of the waves and felt the sand beneath her body and suddenly began to remember the day before. The escape had led her to being here on this beach. Then there was hanging up on Catherine. Sara inwardly groaned at that thought and her eyes fluttered open.

Sara opened her eyes to see a blurry face in front of her framed by blonde hair. She blinked a few times, and gasped as the face came into focus. In shock she attempted to sit up straight and move away from the figure.

"Catherine!" Sara exclaimed as she sat up too quickly and began to topple backwards.

"Woah there Sara." Catherine said reaching around and grabbing the brunette and steadying her before she could fall. "You ok? You kinda look like you've seen a ghost"

"I…C-Catherine, what are you doing here?" Sara stumbled over her words. The shock was evident on her face and Catherine just smiled.

"I came to see you actually." Catherine grinned. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm here because…well, I came to get away. How did you find me? It's not like I gave you a map or anything" Sara's mind was working on over-drive trying to work out how the blonde could possibly have found her.

"Greg."

"What do you mean 'Greg'?" asked Sara eyeing Catherine with suspicion.

"I mean that Greg told me that here," Catherine gestured at the beach "might be a place I could find you. I didn't have a lot else to go on, so here I am. You know, it's good to see Greg does know _some_ useful information." Catherine replied.

"But what are _you_ doing here Catherine?" Sara asked.

"I already told you…"

"You did?" Sara replied, mentally scanning her mind trying to remember what Catherine had told her.

Catherine sighed heavily "Yeah I did. I told you I came to see you."

"Why? What could you possibly want to see me for?" Sara watched Catherine's eyes looking for the truth in the next words.

"Well, there was something I wanted to tell you, but _someone _hung up on me before I got the chance." Sara eyes looked to the sand at this comment. "Sara, look at me." Sara looked up in to Catherine's blue eyes. "Why did you hang up on me?"

"Catherine…I, I can't explain that to you."

"Why not? Come on Sara, why can't you tell me?" Catherine asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Sara sighed heavily. She knew the blonde wouldn't understand and wasn't about to try and explain the matter to her.

"Try me." Catherine grinned. "You'd be surprised what I can understand" she replied with a wink.

Sara sighed again. "What if it's something you don't wanna hear?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure that whatever you have to tell me I want to hear it. It can't be that bad, so c'mon, let it loose."

"But what about if I know you don't want to hear it? I _know_ this is not something you want to hear from me Catherine. Anyone else maybe. But me? No, I'm not the one you wanna hear it from." Sara said.

"How about we make a deal then?" Catherine suggested seeing that she wasn't going to get anymore out of the younger woman without some clever tactics of her own.

Sara's eyebrow raised "what kind of deal?"

"Well, remember how I said there was something I wanted to tell you?" Sara nodded. "I know that you won't want to hear it but…"

Catherine was interrupted by Sara "I do want to hear it, tell me please?"

Catherine laughed, she knew she had Sara now. "Let's make this a deal. You tell me what you have to say, and I'll tell you what I have to say. No matter how much we think the other person doesn't want to hear it, we'll tell each other."

Sara thought about it. Catherine obviously had something that Sara needed to hear and Sara had something to tell Catherine. Sara's curiosity at Catherine's news got the better of her; she smiled and spoke "Deal."

Catherine smiled back "Good. Now who's gonna start? You want to start or shall I?"

Sara thought about it and decided she desperately needed to get this off her chest. "Um, do you mind if I go first?" she asked timidly.

Catherine's soft smile eased Sara's nerves "Of course not. Go for it."

Sara took a deep breath and looked at Catherine. "Catherine, the reason I hung up on you today was because I was scared." Sara looked at Catherine giving her a look that showed she prayed that the older woman understood.

"What were you scared of Sara?"

"I don't know…you and…" Sara trailed off.

"You're scared of me?" Catherine grinned.

"What? No I'm…" Sara laughed realising that was what she had indeed said. Becoming serious again she continued. "No, what I _meant_ was that I was scared of us and mucking up our...relationship…especially considering the reasons why I left in the first place…" she trailed off.

"What was the reason you left?" Catherine asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain, but I needed to escape. To just, you know, be away from everything. Sometimes work gets to me too. I'm not the emotionless robot that people think I am. I'm human just like the rest of you!" Sara said her voice rising as she spoke.

"Sara, I never said you were emotionless." Catherine said, trying to soften the anger emanating from Sara. "God, even I can see that cases get to you. Certain cases make you angry and I see that…and from what I've heard, that's also why you drink. You drink to try and suppress your demons. You know, you can't live like that. You need to get out…to see someone when this happens. Hell, call someone and just talk to them after a rough case. _Anything._ Just don't try and drink away your demons…you can't win."

"Catherine! I do go out!" Sara spat in anger.

Catherine placed her hand on Sara's upper arm and gave it a light squeeze before talking in a soft voice. "Sara, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Why are you so angry and why are you trying to run?"

Sara sighed deeply and closed her eyes and lay down on the sand. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky. She watched the tiny pinpricks of light on the velvety backdrop. The stars were out in force tonight.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think as always. Remember that a quick review can make my day :) Thanks once again to **Ponys** who consistently reviews. Also thanks to everyone else who has already reviewed. I'm working on the next bit at the moment…so hopefully not too long a wait for you guys ;)


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8**

**Confessions**

"C'mon Sara" Catherine tried to coax the younger woman. Sara opened her eyes, and looked in to the blue pools in front of her. "Sara, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe I don't _need_ help!" Sara spat.

"Now, we both know _that's_ not true." Catherine smiled at Sara. "So tell me, what are you running away from?"

Sara just looked at Catherine. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again when no sound came out. She tried again and said "I can't tell you."

Catherine shook her head. "Ok. I'm not going to force this out of you. But if you wanna tell me, then just talk to me, ok?"

Sara nodded her head "sure". The brunette just watched the blonde for a moment. Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey Cat, didn't you have something to tell me?" she asked the blonde.

"I did, yeah. But uh, you're not gonna wanna hear it…maybe I'll just keep it to myself on second thought." Catherine tried to smile at Sara, but she didn't quite manage it.

"No. Go for it Cat. I'll behave, I promise" the brunette grinned.

"Ok. Just remember I warned you though…" Sara nodded and Catherine continued. "Well, I guess first off you should probably know why I came here tonight. I came here because…well, I was worried about you. I mean, it's not like you to take time off, let alone taking time off without telling anybody."

"In my defence, I don't _have_ to tell everyone when I want time off. I only had to ask Grissom." Sara replied.

"Oh, I know that…I just thought that you might have said something to us all before you left." Catherine smiled. "You know, that would have saved me from a _very_ embarrassing scene in the break room." Catherine blushed and looked at Sara.

"What did you do?" Sara asked locking eyes with the blonde.

"That's _really_ not that important…"

"What did you do?" Sara repeated.

"I uh, just, well…" Catherine took a deep breath. "I practically attacked Grissom in the break room." She blushed again.

Sara just laughed at her "you didn't?"

"Oh yes, yes I did."

Sara just kept laughing "I can't believe you!"

"It's not funny! In _my_ defence he should have just _told_ me you'd taken leave. That would have diffused the situation. But oh no, that would be WAY too convenient."

"Oops." Sara said, stopping her laughing at Catherine and looking rather sheepish.

"What?"

"Um, well…Grissom asked me if I wanted him to tell you guys I was going away and I told him not to. So, I guess that's probably my fault that he wouldn't tell you, huh?" Sara replied.

"But why would you tell him that?" Catherine asked confused.

"Because I didn't want anyone coming after me…I didn't _want _to have a big conversation about why I needed to get away. I just wanted to go away and well…to be left alone." Sara shrugged.

Catherine shrugged and then asked "is it something at work that's getting to you?"

Sara nodded "You could say that."

"Then why don't you tell me what it is? If its cases, then I can have Grissom be more careful about the ones he gives you." Catherine replied.

"Because it's not cases. It's more…" Sara paused, searching for the right word, before locking eyes with the blonde and saying "_personal._"

Catherine could see in Sara's eyes that she was both trying to reach out to her, and trying to keep everything hidden at the same time. "Like I said, I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong. I just think that it might do you some good, ok?"

Sara nodded at Catherine to show that she understood. "So, what was it you were going to tell me? I presume you didn't even mean to tell me about your attack on Griss." Sara grinned at the blonde beside her.

"Ah, no. That wasn't my intention." Catherine said with a grin.

"So, what was your intention then?" Sara asked with her head cocked to the side studying the older woman.

"Well. I told you that I was worried about you, and I was. But Sara, I think it's more than that." Catherine looked at the brunette, who was still watching her. "I _know _you won't want to hear this Sara…" Catherine said averting her eyes.

"Just tell me Catherine." Sara replied softly.

"Sara, I like you." Catherine spluttered.

"I like you too Catherine."

"NO!" Catherine said, "No, I mean I _like_ you, Sara." Catherine looked exasperated. "I know that you don't want to hear that, but…" Catherine stopped as Sara started laughing. "WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry," Sara replied, trying to stem her laughter "but that is really, _really_ funny!"

Catherine looked as if she was about to cry. "I _KNEW _you'd laugh at me! Greg is so full of shit. He said you wouldn't laugh, and I believed him! I'm such an idiot. I'm just gonna go…" Catherine tried to stand up and leave but Sara grabbed her by the arm before she could.

Sara's laughter had ceased and pain filled her eyes. "Don't go."

"Why should I stay Sara? _Obviously_ confessing my love to you was just one big laughing fest for you. So, why the fuck should I stay? I lay my heart on the line, and you just laughed at me."

"But Cat…I wasn't laughing at you!"

"Then what were you doing?" Catherine spat. "Because I'm sorry to say this, but you _were_ laughing."

"I know I was. It's just…" Sara stopped. She wasn't sure if she could say the next words.

"Just what, Sara? You'd better have a pretty bloody good excuse."

Sara grinned "well, what you just told me, is pretty much what I didn't have the guts to tell you." Sara replied. "I like you too Catherine. God, you have no idea! I just…I just couldn't tell you that."

"Why should I believe you?" Catherine asked. She was still hurt, and she wasn't ready to take a risk that was going to bear no reward for her.

"Because I'm telling the truth. Do you really think I'd lie to you Catherine?" Sara asked her.

"No." Catherine whispered. "But why did you leave? Why didn't you just tell me this?"

Sara grinned at her, "You're kidding right?" She looked at her and continued "because you are _THE_ Catherine Willows. Someone like me doesn't go up to you and go, 'hey, I think I love you. Wanna go out on a date?' That's not how life works."

"You know," Catherine said with a smile sneaking onto her face "I'm really not that bad."

"Really?" Sara said with a smirk.

"Really." Catherine replied. "You should've just asked."

"Well, how about it then?" Sara asked.

"How about what?" Catherine asked confused.

Sara took Catherine's hand in hers and looked into her eyes, "I really like you. Would you like to go on a date with me some time?"

Catherine's mouth dropped open. "Are you shitting me?"

"Uh, no. I mean it. Would you like to go out with me…get dressed up, go to a restaurant. The whole thing." Sara said with a grin.

"Have you been planning this Miss Sidle?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh…" Sara replied blushing.

"I would love too Sara." She said with a smile.

Sara could do nothing but smile back. She was ecstatic. She had _finally_ told Catherine that she liked her. But not only that, she had a date with Catherine Willows. She had a date with the woman of her dreams.

"You know," Catherine said "you're really cute when you blush like that."

Sara blushed again, this time a much deeper shade of red than she had ever thought possible.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review for me. Let me know what you think of it so far, and anything else you might wanna say. The next chapter's gonna be kinda short, so I'm hoping to get that up within the next hour. So, please bear with me.


	9. Gazing

**Chapter 9**

**Gazing**

Catherine laughed at Sara blushing again and lay back in the sand. She folded her hands under her head and looked up at the sky. She sighed contentedly as she looked at the stars tinkling up in the night sky.

"Sara, it's beautiful out here. I haven't seen the stars this clearly in years." Catherine spoke up.

Sara lay down beside the older woman on her back, and looked up also. "Yeah. It's always beautiful out here. Even when I was younger. It's always been my little beach escape."

"Your beach escape, huh?"

"Mmhmm. It's just so peaceful. Rarely does someone bother to come down here and find you" Sara said with a laugh.

"Very funny." Catherine replied. "So, how come you had to escape? You still haven't actually told me."

"It just got so hard. I just needed a break." Sara sighed.

"Everyone gets like that sometimes Sara. Sometimes you just need a break. You have to say 'enough is enough' and just walk away for a little while. Besides, a rest always does you good." Catherine said.

"Yeah I know. But there was something in particular that I needed to get away from. It'd really just gotten to be _way_ too much for me" Sara replied.

"And, what was that?" Catherine asked looking over at Sara.

Sara blushed again and replied "um, you actually."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Every time I was paired with you on a case, I couldn't stop watching you. You are absolutely mesmerising. I felt my heartbreak each time I saw you leave with someone else, someone who wasn't me. And god, when a case got to you, all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms, but I knew that I couldn't. And worst of all the cycle just kept going. I knew…or thought I knew…that you weren't even remotely interested. So everyday that I saw you just reminded me that you were something that I could never have." Sara finished.

"I can't believe I never realised." Catherine said.

"Don't feel too bad" Sara said with a smile, "I didn't realise you were interested either. Fine investigators we are." Sara finished with a laugh.

"Maybe we should give up our day job." Catherine smiled.

"Mmm, maybe we should. Although I really don't know what else I'd rather be doing." Sara replied. "I suppose I could always just permanently stay here at my beach escape."

Catherine laughed "and how well has your escape worked for you?"

"Not at all." Sara replied shaking her head. "From the time I got here I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I hung up on you…which was probably one of the dumbest things I've ever done, only to find out that you'd tracked me down anyway. Needless to say I think it was a pretty poor attempt at escaping you Ms Willows." Sara said grinning.

"I don't think it's been all bad." Catherine said.

"How's that?" Sara asked.

"Well. At least now we're level with each other, and we both know what's going on. And the best bit is that now you don't need to escape. You can have me for as long as you like." Catherine finished.

Sara rolled onto her side and lay gazing at Catherine. A smile slowly spread its way across the brunette's face. Catherine lay still gazing at the stars.

"You know, I could lie here all night just gazing at the stars? It's just so beautiful." Catherine said.

"Mmm. You know what else is beautiful that I could gaze at all night?" Sara asked softly.

"What's that?" Catherine asked, turning her head to see Sara gazing at her. She could see passion and love in Sara's eyes.

"You." Sara replied, and leant in gently to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Catherine sighed contentedly at the touch of the brunette's soft lips on hers. She felt Sara kiss her again. The kiss was longer this time, and Catherine moaned deeply. She had closed her eyes, but now she felt Sara watching her. She opened her eyes and saw that Sara was softly smiling at her. She smiled back. Chocolate brown eyes met with bright blue eyes and locked on one another, before Sara rolled onto her back and gazed at the sky again.

"You're right. The stars are perfect tonight." Sara said with another smile.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to put this up as well. Unfortunately I won't be able to update again until mid to late November, due to the stresses and concentration needed for end of year exams. So I apologise in advance for the wait you will all have to endure. Thank you all for reading and please review as always. Also, thanks to all those who have already reviewed.

Now, I want to ask this for all of you who have read this. _Please review and tell me what you think…would you like to read about Sara and Catherine going on a date? Or would you prefer not to get into it? __Please let me know, with a quick review!_


	10. Driving And Calling

**Chapter 10**

**Driving and Calling**

As the night progressed, the weather cooled. The pair had laid in silence staring at the heavens for quite a while. Catherine moved closer to Sara and placed her head on the younger woman's chest. Immediately Sara moved one of her arms to hold Catherine closer to her, while her other arm came up to run her fingers through the silky blonde hair in front of her. Catherine sighed contently at the feeling of Sara's fingers softly running through her hair. She could hear Sara's heart beating in her chest, and felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Soon enough, Catherine had been lulled to sleep. She felt safe in Sara's arms. As Sara felt Catherine's breathing become steady, she smiled and kissed the blonde lightly, before allowing sleep to take over her as well.

***

As sunlight fell over Catherine she tried to snuggle into her pillow. _'This doesn't feel like my pillow'_ she thought, _'and, it doesn't smell like it either.'_

Sara had been awake for a little while, and smiled down at Catherine who had finally awoken and was trying to bury her face into the brunette's stomach.

"Good morning." Sara said with a smile.

'_Ok. This is evidently not my pillow.'_ Catherine thought to herself, as she looked up into the chocolate eyes of Sara Sidle. "Good morning to you." Catherine said with a grin.

"I thought you might just stay asleep forever. I was wondering when you were gonna come round" Sara said softly.

"Hmmm…I'm not much of a morning person."

"Neither am I. But when I get to wake up to Catherine Willows, I don't mind at all. _Especially_ not if I get to be your pillow." Sara said with a grin.

Catherine groaned "I didn't use you as a human pillow the _entire_ night did I?"

Sara laughed, "yeah you did. Really, I don't mind though. I quite enjoy you nuzzling into me when you wake up."

Catherine blushed lightly "I thought you _were_ my pillow, hence I was trying to shield my eyes from the light. You know, it's a bit scary when your pillow talks to you."

Sara just laughed at Catherine. "Now who's cute when they blush" she said with a smile. "Although, I just think you're cute all the time."

Catherine tried to hide her blush by burying her head into Sara's chest. But Sara just laughed at her. "Really, you're just too cute for words." Sara said leaning down and kissing the blonde on the head.

***

The two lay there for a little longer before Catherine spoke up once more. "You think we should get moving?" she asked.

"Mmm, I guess so." Sara replied. "Although, I have no real reason to leave. I've got a week off. So, I'm not going back to work until then."

"You could always spend some time with me. After all, you _did_ promise me a date last night."

"I guess we'd better go then. Hit the road and we can organise a time to go out together." Sara replied.

"I could do with some time off." Catherine said as she stood up and dusted off the sand from their night on the beach.

Sara stood up as well and tried in vain to brush the sand off her. "When was the last time you had time off?" she asked.

"Mmm, it's been so long I don't remember." Catherine said with a laugh. "Maybe I should call Grissom and ask for a week off."

"The poor guy will totally flip."

"Why's that?" Catherine asked confused.

"Well, if you take time off as well, he'll have lost his two leading ladies." Sara replied.

Catherine laughed "He's a big boy. I'm _sure_ he can play with his bugs without the two of us around."

Sara grasped Catherine's hand as they walked back to Catherine's car. "Maybe you should take some time off." She said.

"You think so?" Catherine asked.

"Why not? You said yourself you needed a break. Also, I think it might be easier for us if we start dating away from work. You know…get a feeling for each other out of the crime lab." Sara said.

Catherine reached over and pinched Sara's backside. "Yeah, I think I'd rather get a _feel _of you outside the lab."

"That's not quite what I meant." Sara laughed and turned Catherine so they were facing each other. "Although, I _do_ like the way your mind works." Sara grabbed Catherine round the waist and pulled her into her. She crushed her lips against the blonde's, holding onto Catherine's backside to keep her in place. Before Catherine could deepen the kiss, Sara had broken it and kept walking. "C'mon."

Catherine grumbled, and caught up. "Now I am definitely calling Grissom."

Sara laughed at her. "How about you call and I drive?" she asked.

"Sounds good. You prefer to drive don't you?"

"Yep. So long as you don't mind of course." Sara replied.

"Be my guest." Catherine said putting the keys in Sara's hand. "Maybe this way I can get some more sleep. My human pillow talking to me woke me up." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Sara said. "Blame it all on me."

Catherine grinned at her. "Exactly." She replied as she opened the passenger side door and jumped in.

***

As Sara drove Catherine put in the call to Grissom. The phone rang for a while before Grissom finally picked it up.

"Grissom." Came the harsh voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Griss, its Catherine."

"Hello Catherine." He said pleasantly. "Did you find Sara?"

"Yeah I did actually. I took your advice and tracked her down. She was at a beach of all places." Catherine finished.

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me. The bird will often fly far from its nest."

"Ahhh, right. Who said that then?" Catherine looked across at Sara who smiled at her.

"Grissom. That was an original."

"Oh, ok then. Well look, there's something I need to ask you."

"What can I do for you Catherine?" He asked.

"I need some time off Griss. About a week should do."

"Catherine." Grissom spluttered. "I'm already _one_ CSI down. I don't think I can cope with two of you on leave at once. Can't you wait until Sara gets back?"

"No. I can't wait until Sara gets back Grissom. She needs this break, so I won't ask her to come back any earlier, and I need a break as well." She said sharply.

"But _really _Catherine. Why now? Are you sure you can't w…"

Catherine cut him off. "Look Grissom. I found Sara and she has a few _issues_ to resolve, and also it is quite _obvious_ that she needs someone to look after her. I have offered to be that someone, and so I hope that you will respect my decision to take some time off." Catherine finished.

Grissom softened. "Is Sara alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's driving at the moment."

"What do you mean she's driving?" He asked confused.

"I mean, Sara Sidle is driving my car at this current moment just so I can enjoy listening to your _lovely_ voice." She finished sarcastically.

Sara looked at Catherine and called out "Hi Grissom!"

"Was that Sara?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes it was. So, can I have some time off, or not?" Catherine asked. She was sick of listening to Grissom.

"I suppose if you are looking after Sara then I need to give you time off, don't I? So yes, you can have a week off. You can come back the same day as Sara, and um…call me if you need _anything_." He finished.

"Thanks Griss." She smiled at Sara and gave her a thumbs up signal.

"Oh and Catherine, I just wanted to ask you…"

"Sorry Gil. I can't hear you very well you're breaking up. I must be losing signal. I'll see you next week." She said and hung up before Grissom could ask her anything else.

Catherine turned to see Sara glance at her with her eyebrow raised.

"What!?" Catherine asked.

"Did you just pretend that you were losing signal?" Sara asked incredulously.

Catherine nodded. "Yes. I could just tell he was going to ask me about something that I would get dragged into an entire conversation about. I'm not in the mood." She replied.

"So you lied to him?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. Think about it as…saving oneself from the torture that is a Gil Grissom phone lecture."

Sara laughed at her. "He's really not that bad."

"I know." She replied. "It's just sometimes I really don't have the patience to listen to him blabber on about bugs or whatever." She said, as Sara pulled up at a stop light.

"But…" She began but was cut off by the blonde's lips on hers. Catherine kissed Sara passionately, and they only broke apart when angry car horns sounded behind them. "Oops." Sara said, putting her foot down and continuing the drive to Catherine's house.

***

Sara pulled up out the front of Catherine's house and killed the engine, before getting out. She got out and came around to Catherine's side, opening the door for her and helping her out.

"Thanks for driving me home." Catherine said as she gave Sara a quick hug.

"Thanks for finding me and professing your love for me." Sara countered.

"Touché" Catherine whispered.

Sara laughed and kissed the blonde on the nose. "You're too cute." She said.

"Mmm…well, how about that date you owe me?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I hadn't forgotten."

"Good." Catherine replied. "It would not end well for you if you'd forgotten about me already."

"I can only imagine" Sara replied. "How about I swing by tonight at about 8 o'clock." Sara asked.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?" Catherine asked curiously.

"I thought we'd go out to a little restaurant I know of." Sara smiled. "You'll love it, I promise, and the food is great too."

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight then." Catherine smiled and kissed Sara lightly before turning away and walking inside. "See you tonight Sara." She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Sara replied. "See you tonight."

* * *

Thankyou so much to everyone who has read this so far, and to those who are sticking with me. So, here you go…I got there just in time :) But once again I thank everyone for their patience and support, it means a lot to me. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Date Night

**Chapter 11**

**Date Night**

Sara had arrived early at Catherine's place to pick her up. She stood before Catherine's front door for a few moments, before raising her hand and knocking hard on the door. She heard the distinct noises of someone coming down the hallway, before the door was pulled open. The opening door revealed Lindsey Willows smiling at her.

"Hi Sara" she said with a grin.

"Hey Lindsey" Sara replied smiling back at the preteen girl. "Is your mom ready to go yet?"

"Nah, sorry. She's still getting dressed or something. You can come in and wait if you want though" Lindsey replied stepping back enough to let Sara pass her, then shutting the door behind Sara.

As Sara walked in through the door she said "that's ok, I'm a bit early anyway."

Lindsey looked at Sara as she settled on to the couch. "Mom's never on time for dates" Lindsey said, "Mom said something about not being on time is a woman's right."

Sara laughed "that'd be right. Trust your mother to keep me waiting." Sara replied with a grin.

***

At that moment Catherine's voice called out to Lindsey, "Linds, sweetie, who was that at the door?"

"It was just Sara" Lindsey called back.

There was a muttered curse by Catherine which carried throughout the house before her reply. "Shit! Uh…I'll be right out."

Lindsey grinned at Sara "Mom must really like you. She only gets flustered like that if she _really_ likes the person."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Lindsey replied.

***

A short while later Catherine rushed past wearing only a white towel wrapped around her middle. As she hurried past she called out to Sara, "I'll be done in a minute."

"There's no rush!" Sara called back even though the blonde had already disappeared.

Lindsey spoke up while Sara was staring at the direction Catherine had left. "You look really nice Sara."

"Thanks," Sara replied with a smile. "Maybe I should go and see how your mom's doing."

Lindsey shook her head. "Nice try. But if you go in there you won't come out and there'll be no date for the two of you."

"You know this is a date?" Sara asked with shock evident in her voice.

Lindsey rolled her eyes "Duh, course I do. It's about time."

Sara looked worried "Are you ok with this? If not, I'll go now."

Lindsey grinned at Sara, "I'm fine with it. I'm so happy for both of you, just go for it."

***

As Sara smiled back at the acceptance Lindsey had shown Catherine appeared in the door way. She had curled her hair, and she wore a little black dress that ended just before the knees, with matching black high heels.

Sara stood up and walked over to look at her more closely. "Hey," she said softly "you look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself" replied Catherine eyeing Sara in her blue shirt and black pants. Catherine stepped closer to Sara "there is only one thing that _could_ make it better…"

"What's that?" Sara asked, captivated by Catherine moving closer to her.

Catherine took one last step forward, and popped open a button on Sara's shirt. "There" she said with a smile.

There was a cough from behind them and the two women turned to face the source of the noise. "I _think_ you have a date to be getting too" Lindsey said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright we're going." Catherine said as she walked over to Lindsey and gave her a quick hug and kiss. "Try not to blow anything up, or burn the house down" Catherine said with a grin, "and call me if you need me."

"I'll be fine mom" Lindsey replied. "Bye Sara. Have…_fun_ with mom" she said with a smirk.

"See ya, Linds." Sara said with an evil grin.

Catherine walked back over to Sara and entwined their fingers before reaching up and kissing the brunette lightly on the lips. "We'd better go."

"Yeah." Sara said as they walked outside and jumped in Sara's car.

***

When they arrived at the restaurant both women hopped out. As they walked into the restaurant, they joined hands once more.

"It's Italian. I know that's a little cliché but…" Sara began before she was interrupted.

"Shhh…" Catherine whispered placing her index finger on Sara's lips to silence her "its perfect."

The two walked in and were seated together at a quaint little candle lit table. The whole restaurant was very romantic, and the pair spent their night talking and eating good food. Catherine did get a little restless during the meal and began running her foot up the inside of Sara's leg making her shudder. That was the point where Sara decided it was time for them to head home.

***

"I can't _believe_ you wouldn't let me have dessert" Catherine muttered, as Sara drove them back to Catherine's place.

"We've already been out for nearly three hours! I just thought we should go home and check on Linds." Sara replied, glancing at Catherine before settling her eyes back on the road.

"I don't care. You're still mean." Catherine pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and acting like a child who didn't get her way.

Sara laughed at her "I'm _sure _you'll get over it."

"You don't know that." Catherine replied. "How about you come back to my place and we have some _real_ dessert?" Catherine bargained.

Sara simply shook her head.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"Because Lindsey's there." Sara replied.

"And…?"

"And, I don't want to get caught having sex with you by your teenage daughter" Sara replied earnestly.

"Damn it Sara, I want to have sex with you." Catherine growled. Then her eyes flashed "We could go to your place" she grinned "Lindsey isn't at your place."

"Nice try." Sara said "but I'm not having sex with you tonight."

Catherine growled. "But Saarraa" Catherine whined. "We've already slept together."

Sara snorted at her statement "I don't think you using me as a human pillow really denotes '_sleeping together'_ in the way you're implying it." Sara laughed. "That's more sleeping _on_ me than anything else."

"Damn you for being so responsible. I feel like a hormonal teenager" Catherine whined. "I just want sex. Is that really so much to ask for?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Sara replied with a grin.

Catherine perked up at this "Yes! Linds will be at school…and I have a pool." Catherine grinned "You never know, she might even have a sleep over to attend."

"Catherine Willows" Sara said in mock horror, "Are you forcing your daughter to go to a sleep over so you can have sex with me?"

"Shut up!" Catherine replied as Sara pulled up out the front of her house. Sara turned to face Catherine, but before she could say anything, her mouth was otherwise engaged. Catherine grinned as she pulled back from the kiss, having successfully silenced Sara. "I had a really nice time tonight" Catherine said smiling at Sara.

"So did I." Sara replied. "Thanks for coming" she said with a grin.

"So…I'll see you here tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded "sounds like I have no choice" she replied with a grin.

Catherine got out of the car, and turned to look back into the car before shutting the door. "Oh, and don't forget your swim wear" she said with a smirk before closing the door without waiting for Sara's response. Catherine waved with a smile before walking up towards her front door.

Sara smiled as she watched Catherine walk into her house, obviously putting some extra sway in her hips. Sara shook her head, sighed, then drove away.

***

When Catherine got inside, she smiled at her daughter who was spread out on the couch fast asleep in front of the television. She walked over and picked up the remote, turning off the television. She placed the remote back on the table and sat down on the edge of the couch. Gently she lifted up her daughter's hair which was covering her face and put it behind her ears. With that small movement her daughter stirred, and bright blue eyes looked up at her.

"Hey sweetie." Catherine said softly.

"Hey mom." Lindsey looked around, "where's Sara?"

Catherine smiled "She dropped me off here, and then she went home."

"Oh. How was it? Was it good?" Lindsey said with a yawn.

"Yeah, it was a really nice night. The only reason I'm back now is that Sara thought I should check on you." Catherine grinned, and poked her daughter, "I missed out on dessert because of you."

"Really?" Lindsey asked. "Maybe some other time then."

Catherine sighed, "yeah, maybe."

"Are you two going to go out again? You know, you look really cute together, and I really like Sara." Lindsey said, watching Catherine.

"She might come over tomorrow." Catherine said.

Lindsey sat up. "Is she coming over tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me…" Lindsey paused watching Catherine's face, and attempting to judge her mood.

"I'd let you what exactly?" Catherine asked.

"Go for a sleep over at a friend's place." Lindsey replied.

"Really?" Catherine said with a grin. "Well, we might just be able to arrange that. How about we make the call tomorrow morning?"

Lindsey looked at her mother, "I like you when you go out with Sara." She said bluntly.

"Why's that?" Catherine asked puzzled.

"You actually agree to let me do things." Lindsey replied with a grin.

"Hmmm…well, right now I think you need to get to bed." Catherine smiled.

"Sure." Lindsey yawned. "Night mom."

"Night Linds." Catherine replied as she watched her daughter get up from the couch and wander upstairs to her room. Once Lindsey had left Catherine flopped down on the couch. _'Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day'_ she thought to herself, just as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Happy New Year guys! I figured that everyone who's been reading deserves a good(?) start to the New Year. So, hopefully this _was_ a good start, if not I apologise, and hope you'll let me know what I did wrong or could improve on. Thanks for reading as always, and PLEASE leave a review.


	12. Pool Fun

**Chapter 12**

**Pool Fun**

A shrill ringing sound filled the bedroom of Sara Sidle. The brunette stirred, and lifted her head hoping that the incessant ringing would stop. She groaned loudly and reached over to her bedside table, and picked up the item which was vibrating and making the horrendous noise. She flipped open the phone and answered groggily "Sidle".

"Hey Sar, it's Catherine." Sara could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, hey." Sara replied trying to suppress a yawn, but failing.

"Did I wake you?" Catherine asked.

"No, I…I was just getting up actually." Sara said, stifling another yawn "What time is it anyway?"

Catherine laughed, "Don't lie Sara, I did wake you. It's about 8am."

"8am!? I was gonna sleep till at _least_ 9 or 9:30" Sara grumbled.

Catherine laughed at Sara's immature outburst. "Oh come on, you sound like Lindsey. It's really not that early. Besides, maybe I can…" she paused, "make it up to you."

"Mmm…" Sara stretched "and how exactly would you do that?"

"Well, you could come over for a start. Then we could have a swim, have something to eat and you can even stay here." Catherine replied.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Catherine replied.

"What about Lindsey though?" Sara asked, "You know how I feel about doing anything while she's there."

"She won't be here. She was asked to a sleep over, and I let her go. I figured with your help I'd be kept amused all night." Catherine replied, the subtext in her voice obvious.

"Well I _suppose_ I could get out of my nice, warm and comfortable bed to come over." Sara smiled.

"I thought you might say that. The sooner you get here, the sooner we can start having some…_fun_." Catherine giggled.

"Alright then, I'll be there real soon." Sara replied getting out of bed.

"Oh, and Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring your swimwear" Catherine said.

"I'll get it now" Sara replied with a grin.

"Oh, and just so you know…I'm putting my bikini on _right_ now." Catherine said before hanging up.

A large grin plastered itself across Sara's face as she went about finding her swimwear and some clothes to wear. After packing a small bag with all that she would need for the day, the brunette picked up her keys and left her apartment. She was at Catherine's house in record time, and before she knew it she had knocked on Catherine's front door.

***

Catherine answered the insistent knocking on her door, to find Sara Sidle standing on her door step. Catherine smiled at Sara as she took in her appearance. Sara had worn a perfect pair of blue jeans, along with a black shirt.

"Hey you" Catherine said.

"Hey…" Sara said distractedly looking at Catherine's appearance. "I thought you said you were putting your bikini on!" Sara said confusedly, looking at Catherine's shorts and tank top combo.

"And have my neighbours _see_ me answering my door in my bikini?" Catherine mocked, "I think not."

"You tricked me!" Sara replied.

Catherine pulled Sara in by the front of her shirt, and shut the door behind her. "I had a good reason." Catherine husked out.

"And what was that?" Sara asked still not convinced.

"I wanted you here…_now_." Catherine replied with a grin. "I thought what I said might…_speed_ you up a bit."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "I supposeI _could_ forgive you."

"Mmm…" Catherine said as she leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. Catherine arms wrapped around Sara's neck and tangled in her hair, while Sara's came to rest on Catherine's hips before shifting further around to her backside, and pulling her closer. When oxygen became a problem the two pulled apart. Catherine was the first to regain composure and spoke up, "So, am I forgiven?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Only if that kind of behaviour continues." Sara replied smiling at the blonde.

"What, lying to you so I get you here faster?" Catherine asked seductively.

"Funny. That's not what I meant and you know it." Sara replied.

Catherine feigned innocence, "Oh, did you mean this?" She leant in again, and kissed the brunette quickly before pulling away. She laughed at the groan Sara gave when she pulled back. "There will be a lot more of that to come. But right now, let's go outside and relax."

"Maybe we could go swimming now?" Sara asked quickly, eyeing Catherine's body.

"You just want to see my bikini" Catherine said hitting Sara's arm.

"Can you blame me?" Sara said with a laugh. "Besides…wouldn't you like to see mine?"

"_You_ wear a bikini?" Catherine eyed Sara.

"Um, yes?"

"Really?" Catherine asked again.

"Yes, why? You don't think I'd look good in a bikini?" Sara asked self consciously.

"No!" Catherine answered hastily. "Oh my god, no! You'd look gorgeous. I just figured you were more of a one-piece kinda girl."

Sara shrugged. "I kinda figure once in a while you may as well show off what you've got. And, a bikini sorta does that for you" Sara said with a laugh.

"Hmmm…I agree. Although, I _do_ think it would serve you well to show off what you've got more often. I know _I_ would certainly enjoy that." Catherine replied tracing the line of Sara's shirt.

"Maybe, but right now I just want to go swimming." Sara replied.

"Fine." Catherine sighed. "Do you need to get changed? Because I could help."

"As much as I'm _sure_ you would help I'm all good. I just wore my bikini underneath. But I could always help you change." Sara said with a smirk.

"Nice try, but I did the same thing." Catherine said. The blonde reached down and entwined her fingers with the brunette. Pulling the younger woman along behind her, Catherine led the pair of them outside to be beside the pool.

"Nice pool" Sara managed to get out before her mouth was otherwise engaged.

Sara kissed the blonde back furiously, begging for entrance into the blonde's mouth. Not being rewarded with compliance, Sara removed her mouth and instead sucked on the blonde's ear. For this treatment Sara received a moan from Catherine which spurred her on. Sara nipped and licked her way down to Catherine's pulse point, where she sucked hard, earning herself a groan from Catherine. Her hands came to the bottom of the blonde's tank top, playing with the hem, before lifting it up and taking the top off the blonde in front of her.

Now topless, Catherine took advantage of Sara's distraction. She leaned in and passionately kissed Sara once more before turning her attention to Sara's shirt. She trailed her fingers down along the buttons on Sara's shirt. She popped open the first button, and kissed the newly exposed flesh making Sara moan. She then opened the second button and once again kissed the newly exposed skin. She continued this process until Sara's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Catherine pushed the shirt off Sara's shoulders and allowed Sara to shake it off, as they again kissed. This time their tongues fought for dominance.

Catherine backed them up towards the pool, still kissing Sara deeply. Sara was so lost in the moment, that she hadn't realised how close she was to the edge. That was until she found that not only was she no longer kissing Catherine, but she was surrounded by water. She surfaced, and glared up at Catherine who was smiling down at her.

"I thought you were getting a little hot there, Sar" She said with a giggle.

"Very funny." Sara growled.

"I thought so." Catherine replied laughing again.

"Just you wait till I get you. Payback's a bitch, you know?" Sara menaced. "Now my jeans are all wet!" Sara whined, swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Well, if you weren't so clumsy" Catherine smirked.

"Oh yeah, because me falling in here was _such_ an accident" Sara replied as she clambered out of the pool.

"Of course!"

"As if!" Sara replied, snatching up Catherine in a bear hug, and kissing her neck. Suddenly Sara lurched forward, and Catherine screamed as the pair of them fell into the water.

"Sara Sidle!" Catherine yelled.

"That's me babe." Sara said a huge grin plastered across her face.

"I can't _believe_ you just did that." Catherine said in shock.

Sara kissed her lightly on the lips, "how could I resist?"

"Hmmm…that's true. Let me help you with your jeans though." Sara only had a second to catch the grin on Catherine's face before the blonde ducked under the water, and she felt someone undo her jeans and pull them off. Resurfacing, Catherine threw the jeans on Sara's face "there, problem solved! No more jeans to worry about" she giggled.

Sara took the jeans off her face, and threw them onto the pool's edge. She then pulled Catherine over and held her. "Let me do the same for you." Sara said, and tugged Catherine's shorts off, tossing them to land with her jeans.

"Thank you" Catherine said with a smile.

"No, thank you. You look so hot in that sexy red bikini of yours." Sara growled, kissing Catherine roughly.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Miss Black Bikini Sidle." Catherine grinned.

***

After a while in the pool filled with a number of kisses, and much frolicking, Catherine spoke up from her place between Sara and the pool edge.

"Sara?" Catherine said, looking at her hands before meeting eyes with the brunette. "I think we should go inside now."

"Awww, why?" Sara whined "I was having fun."

"So was I" Catherine replied huskily, kissing Sara's collar bone.

"Then what's the problem?" Sara asked.

"I'm going all pruney!" Catherine whined.

Sara laughed and smirked, "that's just old age."

"Sara!" Catherine chastised, trying to hit the brunette's arm.

Sara caught her hand before Catherine could hit her, and looked at Catherine's fingers. They were indeed going _'all pruney'_ as Catherine had indicated. Sara held Catherine's hand gently, and brought her hand up to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on her fingertips. The whole time, Catherine's bright blue eyes had watched Sara. And she moaned as Sara placed the feather light kiss to the tips of her fingers. Sara hoisted herself out of the water without another word, and turned and helped Catherine out as well.

"Can I grab a shower?" Sara asked as the pair picked up towels and dried the worst of the water off before heading inside.

"Sure" Catherine replied. "I'll just get changed."

"Thanks" Sara replied walking to the shower.

***

Sara walked into Catherine's bathroom, her towel still wrapped tightly around her to stop as much water as possible from dripping off her and onto Catherine's carpet. When she stood before the shower, she dropped her towel and stepped into the shower, still wearing her bikini. Turning the water on, she suddenly felt relaxed and at ease. As the water streamed down, Sara placed her face in the stream of water.

"WHAT THE…!?" Sara cried out as arms wrapped themselves around her middle. Her body relaxed before her conscious mind had worked out what was going on.

"Hey baby" Catherine whispered into Sara's ear, before kissing the brunette's shoulder blade.

"How did you…_WHAT_ are you doing?" Sara said, clearly still in shock.

Catherine laughed at Sara's response. "How was I supposed to resist coming in here when I knew you'd be naked?" Catherine eyed her up and down. "Or, _thought_ you'd be naked anyway."

"So you snuck in here and damn near gave me a heart attack?"

"Oh come on, Sara. I thought you would have heard me…although I suppose I didn't make a lot of noise. Serves you right for putting your head under the water and blocking out all sound" Catherine smirked, before reaching up and kissing the brunette on the lips.

Sara sighed. "Mmm, I suppose I can forgive you." She replied smiling at the blonde before her.

"So…" Catherine said, distracting the brunette. "Why _aren't _you naked?" Catherine asked seriously.

"I…what?" Sara asked totally lost.

"Well, you _are_ in the shower…and I find it hard to believe that you make it a habit of showering while clothed." Catherine smirked at the brunette before her.

"Well, I was just gonna get changed while showering. Except _someone_ burst in on me and nearly gave me a heart attack before I got the chance" Sara replied.

"So this is all _my_ fault?" Catherine grinned.

Sara nodded "I guess it is. So, why are you still clothed then?" Sara asked pointedly.

"I wasn't planning on showering, you see. So, I just came right on in…and there you were; I guess I just didn't get any further. But we _could_ fix this little dilemma, you know?" Catherine replied eyeing the younger woman suggestively.

"And how would we do that?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, with a mind like yours, I'm sure you have a few ideas" Catherine replied running her finger along the front of Sara's bikini top making her shiver.

"Hmmm…I have an idea." Sara said reaching behind the blonde before her and undoing the string that held her bikini top in place. She then proceeded pull the top off the older woman.

"Why Sara Sidle…" Catherine said looking at the brunette with mock indignation on her face, "you don't intend to strip me naked, do you?"

Sara grinned broadly, "why yes I do Ms Willows. And I fully expect you to return the favour." She said tugging the blonde's red bikini bottoms off which fully exposed the blonde woman. Sara growled at the sight before her.

"Woah there! Before we get to play, I get to strip you!" Catherine smirked at the look on Sara's face before taking half a step forward and suddenly ripping the brunette's bikini bottoms down. Sara moaned at the older woman's tactics. Catherine then pressed the length of her body along the brunette's. She kissed her way from Sara's left shoulder to her right shoulder, following the material of the bikini. Sara squirmed at the kisses being placed on her breasts. Suddenly Catherine sucked Sara's right nipple into her mouth, while she used her hand to stimulate Sara's left nipple, before switching sides. Sara was pushing Catherine's head onto her nipple, trying to get as much attention to it as possible. While doing this, Catherine had slipped her hands behind Sara's back and undone her top, which she then ripped off as well.

Catherine was momentarily distracted by the brunette before her being completely naked, and Sara took advantage of this and slammed Catherine against the wall of the shower, placing one of her legs between Catherine's. Catherine reached up and grabbed the brunette's face, pulling it towards her and kissing her passionately until they both became breathless, at the same time Catherine was rubbing herself against Sara's leg.

Sara could feel how wet Catherine was, and it had nothing to do with the water that was still falling from the shower.

"Shit Cath, you're so wet." Sara said, watching Catherine as she threw her head back allowing the brunette to nibble on her neck.

"It's you!...It's all you!" Catherine replied, in between deep breaths. "Please Sara…let's do this!" She cried out.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked uncertainly.

Catherine grabbed Sara's hips and pulled the taller woman into her, before slamming two fingers into her. Sara moaned loudly at the sudden entrance. "Does _that_ answer your question?" Catherine asked.

"Fuck…" Sara moaned again, as Catherine continued to pump her fingers in and out of her, while Catherine was still rubbing hard against Sara's leg trying to get as much friction as possible.

"Please Sara…help…me! FUCK ME SARA!" Catherine yelled.

Sara sprung into action and immediately thrust two fingers into the older blonde woman. The brunette matched the rhythm that Catherine had set and together they went closer and closer to the edge.

"Catherine…I'm…nearly…there" Sara said in between each thrust.

"Me too! Just a few…more!" Catherine replied. Pumping harder still into Sara, which was matched by the brunette.

"One more…" Sara tried to get out.

"Finger…one more?" Catherine asked.

"Yes! God…yes!" Sara groaned.

"Ok…" Catherine said, "One!"

"Two!" Sara added.

"THREE!" Catherine yelled as they both added a third finger and each went crashing into pure bliss. The pair slid down the walls of the shower until they sat on the floor, water beating down on their heads, legs entwined. Both women were gasping for breath, trying to regain some kind of composure.

"Wow!" was all that Sara managed to get out.

Catherine laughed. "Wow indeed. That was incredible!"

"You're telling me! We _really_ need to do that more often. That was…mind blowing." Sara replied.

"I think I could get used to this." Catherine said hugging the brunette tightly.

"I reckon. Seriously though…just…wow!" Sara said.

"Who would've thought that sex would make _the_ Sara Sidle speechless?" Catherine laughed.

"That wasn't just _any_ sex." Sara said. "That was hot shower sex…hot shower sex with _the_ Catherine Willows! Of course I'm speechless." She finished.

"Hmmm…I am pretty impressive." Catherine grinned. "How about we actually have that shower now though?" Catherine asked. "Then we can get something to eat."

"I'm starving!" Sara replied suddenly. She stood up and pulled Catherine up with her.

"How about I wash you and you wash me?" Catherine asked.

"Sure." Sara replied. And with that said, the pair shampooed each others hair and soaped each other, before rinsing off and getting out. They then dried each other, before each going to different rooms to change so as no more distractions would occur.

* * *

Ok, I know it's been a while *ducks flying objects* but here you go. This is my first time writing something like this, so any and all reviews and comments are appreciated. Let me know if this totally sucked, or even if you liked it. So, as always thanks for reading and _please_ review!


	13. Clothes Found And Lost

**Chapter 13**

**Clothes Found And Lost**

Catherine sat down at her kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee waiting for Sara to reappear. Not too much later Sara stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at the blonde. Once Catherine looked up, and brown eyes met blue, Sara smiled and walked into the room helping herself to a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite the blonde. As soon as Sara had sat down, Catherine set down her cup and came around the table to perch herself on Sara's lap.

"I thought you said you didn't have any other clothes to wear" Catherine said, running her finger along the collar of the shirt and down over the buttons.

Sara smiled and replied "I said I didn't have any other jeans, but I managed to dig up these board shorts in my bag. Oh, and I found my shirt out by the pool."

"Awww" Catherine whined, "I was hoping you'd have no clothes so we could go back to having fun" she pouted.

Sara laughed at the blonde's antics "I need more energy Catherine. You promised me food. Feed me and then I'm all yours" Sara replied with a smirk.

"Mmm, that means I'll just have to strip you again later."

"Sounds good." Sara smiled, and kissed the blonde sitting on her lap.

"So, what do you want to eat then?" Catherine asked.

"How about I whip up a vegetable stir fry for us, and you can do a salad?" The brunette replied.

"Good idea. Let me show you where everything is." The blonde answered, getting up off the brunette's lap and entwining their fingers to pull Sara into the kitchen to get started.

Catherine showed Sara where everything was that she needed, and in no time the brunette had made a vegetable stir fry and Catherine had complimented it with a lovely salad. The pair sat down and ate, thoroughly enjoying their meal.

***

When she had finished eating Catherine pushed her plate away from her and patted her stomach.

"I'm so full I don't think I can even move. That was delicious Sara." Catherine said with a large smile plastering her face.

"No worries. It's pretty simple to make actually, you more or less just throw everything in and mix it together." Sara said returning the smile.

"I love it." Catherine said smiling again. "But I feel so lazy now." Catherine yawned.

"How about we just curl up on the couch and watch some tv?" Sara offered.

"Mmm, sounds good." Catherine replied, standing up from her chair and taking their dishes to the sink.

As Catherine came back to the table Sara stood as well and grabbed her into a hug, dropping a light kiss on the blonde's head. As the brunette loosened her grip she smiled down at the blonde, reaching for her hand so they could entwine their fingers once more. With a kiss to the blonde's hand, Sara pulled her along into the living room to relax on the couch.

***

Catherine had lain in front of Sara on the couch, with the brunette's arm draped across her stomach. However, half way through the movie Catherine turned around so she was face to face with Sara, and nuzzled into the younger woman's chest. Sara just held the blonde to her, as she continued to watch the movie on the screen paying no real attention the woman next to her.

"Sara, I can't do this anymore." Catherine said. At her words brown eyes met her blue ones as a worried looked crossed the brunette's face.

"Do what?"

"Lie here any longer." Catherine replied. "I'm sick of watching this movie, and I'd much rather entertain myself with you."

"Do you have anything in mind?" The brunette asked as a grin spread across her face.

"I was thinking I could strip you naked, and then we could have passionate and mind-blowing sex." Catherine smiled. "Unless of course you have any objections?"

"I just have one question." Sara replied, looking at the blonde with hunger in her eyes.

"Hmmm, and what's that?" Catherine asked as she quirked her brow.

"What will your state of dress be?"

"It will be a state of undress" Catherine giggled at her lame remark.

"That's the kind of dress I like most on you." Sara replied looking at the blonde. "Shall we head upstairs?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Catherine said, as she jumped up off the couch and switched of the tv before dragging Sara to her feet. "Come _on_, Sara!"

Sara chuckled at Catherine's eagerness "You are ready for this, aren't you?"

Catherine pulled the brunette to the stairs and turned back to look at her. "You have no fucking idea Sidle. Get your arse up these stairs and into my bed." The blonde demanded. Sara just smiled and hurried up the stairs into the bedroom of Catherine Willows.

***

As soon as Sara had crossed the threshold into Catherine's room, she found herself pinned to the wall with the blonde's smaller body pressing into her. Catherine wasted no time, quickly pulling Sara's shirt and shorts off. She then began to nip and suck on Sara's pulse point, causing Sara to moan and squirm in pleasure. With one last hard suck to the brunette's pulse point, there was a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure. Catherine pulled away from the brunette's neck and admired her handiwork. There would more than certainly be a very visible mark there tomorrow, the redness was already evident. Catherine smiled to herself and continued her ministrations, kissing down from the brunette's neck to the valley between her breasts where she dropped a light kiss in the middle.

Catherine looked at Sara's breasts knowing how much of a distraction they would be, and she knew she would have to take her time with them. She nibbled along the outline of the bra, causing breathy moans from the woman before her. Reaching around behind Sara who was still pinned to the wall, Catherine scraped her nails along the taller woman's back, making her arch forward, before undoing her bra and casting it aside.

Sara watched in awe as her bra sailed across the room. Then she looked at Catherine. Their eyes locked for all of a moment, and Sara could clearly see the passion, lust and hunger in her bright blue eyes. She groaned as Catherine took a nipple into her mouth, and began to suck on it. She nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked the small bud, and with every movement of her mouth Sara had no choice but to let out deep groans of pleasure. When Catherine had finished lavishing one breast, she moved to the other, giving the forgotten nipple the same attention.

Having dealt with the distractions of Sara's breasts, Catherine proceeded on her trip down the lithe brunette body before her. Catherine trailed kisses down Sara's body from her breasts, and pausing when she reached her navel. Swirling her tongue inside, Catherine was rewarded with a very deep moan, and fingers in her hair holding her in place. Smiling into the skin before her, she nuzzled her nose against the soft flesh before gently biting around Sara's naval.

Sara's hands in Catherine's hair tightened their grip at the sensation the biting was evoking within her. Sara soon felt a pair of hands find their way up her legs and to her backside. They settled there, and seemed content, until her arse was suddenly grabbed and at the same time a tongue thrust into her belly button. At that she threw her head back, banging it hard against the door. Sara's hands loosened immediately, and allowed Catherine to stand again. Sara set her head straight again, and Catherine's face swam into view. Sara watched as a grin spread its way across Catherine's face, before Catherine's mouth moved. It took a few moments for the words to register in Sara's mind, but when they did, they were met with no complaints.

"I want you on the bed…now!"

Sara hurried over to the bed, falling face first onto it in her haste. She couldn't believe how much she wanted Catherine right now. This was beyond anything she had ever experienced. This was primal. Looking up at Catherine stalking towards her a thought suddenly occurred to her _"How the fuck can she still be fully clothed when I need her this badly?"_

"Clothes…take them…off…" Sara managed to get out between deep breaths, as she voiced her thoughts of seconds earlier.

Without a pause in her movements Catherine ripped her top from her body, and pulled her pants down stepping out of them as she continued to advance. Sara was amazed that the blonde hadn't put a bra on, but soon found that she was very thankful for that fact as Catherine ripped her thong clean off her and crawled above Sara.

"It seems you are wearing far too many clothes Miss Sidle." Catherine purred.

She grabbed each side on the brunette's underwear, and quickly slid them from her body, before settling into the gap between Sara's legs. Holding onto Sara's hips Catherine slid herself a little further down Sara's body, until she was looking straight at the one toy she had come to play with. Sara was already wet for her. It was clearly evident, and the smooth insertion of one finger proved that point beyond any doubt.

Pulling the finger back out Catherine circled it around the opening before her, and then teased Sara's swollen clit. Sara's breathing, if possible, had increased and now her moans were coming from deeper within her.

"Don't…tease…Catherine! Please…_please_…fuck me!" She managed to get out between laboured breaths.

Catherine took only a moment to look at her lover before she slammed two fingers into the opening. The cry that left Sara's lips was a mixture of shock, pain and immense and deep pleasure. Beginning a rhythmic pumping Catherine was easily able to add one more finger before the guttural moan that ripped itself from Sara's throat was heard. Not pausing, Catherine continued her ministrations. As Sara came down from her high she was sent straight back up again. She was a quivering moaning mess and there was only one thing left for Catherine now, to taste her. She nuzzled her nose against Sara's clit as her tongue took over the job her fingers had been doing moments before. Sara looked down at the change in feeling between her legs, and seeing what Catherine was doing was the last straw. Another exclamation left Sara. This time Catherine slowed her movements, bringing Sara back to earth. When she felt the final tremor leave her lover she crawled up beside her.

Moving the damp brunette hair from Sara's face, Catherine smiled down at the woman before her as she opened her eyes.

"Hi." Came Sara's voice with a crack.

"Hey." Catherine continued to smile down at Sara and watched as a large grin plastered itself across Sara's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I…that was…" the words were eluding the Harvard graduate.

"Wow. If Sara Sidle is speechless I _must _be pretty good." Catherine chuckled.

"_Good?_ That was fucking amazing. You are so…_wild_. You are just amazing."

"Why thankyou." Catherine replied. Sara's eyes were still slightly unfocused; she tried to move and groaned.

"Fuck. I don't think I'll be moving for a while."

Catherine laughed at that, "Well, I'm sure we can think of something to do while you are bed-ridden."

"I have never felt what you made me feel tonight." Sara said earnestly looking into the blue eyes before her. "You have so much passion and fire. And to have it all directed at me was…"

"Magical? Perfect? Amazing?" Catherine supplied.

"Kinda scary." Sara grinned as Catherine slapped her arm. "Just as well I had some food for energy, although now I don't think I have _any_ energy left."

"Just sleep." Catherine said, seeing the brunette's eyes beginning to droop. "You've had a big night." With a smile and a kiss to Sara's forehead Catherine reached down and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies before snuggling into the lithe body beside her.

"Goodnight Catherine" Sara mumbled.

"Night." Catherine replied, as she heard Sara's breathing even out, as she fell into a deep and very peaceful sleep. Closing her eyes, Catherine didn't have to wait long for sleep to over come her as well.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, but unfortunately real life really has been a bitch lately. So now that I'm on break for a couple of weeks hopefully I'll manage a couple of updates. Hope you all (those who are still with me and reading) enjoyed this. Let me know with a nice little review : ) And as always, thanks for reading!


	14. Discoveries

**Chapter 14**

**Discoveries**

Feeling the bed move Sara stirred. As she shifted she groaned at the pain all her aching muscles supplied her with. Her eyes flickered open and the blurry image of a face framed by blonde hair swam into view. She smiled.

"Hey." Sara said in a very husky voice.

"Hi Sara." The voice was wrong to Sara's ears. As she blinked a few times the face came into focus, and as it did she grabbed the sheets to her, in a vain attempt to cover herself.

"Shit." She murmured. "You're not Catherine."

"Uhhh, have you banged your head? You're sleeping next to mom." Lindsey smiled.

Sara turned to face a still slumbering Catherine and nudged her. "Uh, Catherine? Catherine…you need to wake up."

"Just give me five minutes…" Catherine mumbled, nuzzling into Sara.

"There are _no_ minutes left Catherine…Lindsey's here." She tried.

"Hi mom." Lindsey piped up.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at the shock that was evident on Sara's face before turning to her daughter. "Hey Linds. How come you're back so early?" She asked.

"Mom, it's not early…it's one in the afternoon."

Catherine's eyes flicked to the clock to confirm Lindsey's story. "Sorry sweetie, must have slept in."

"You must have been really tired to sleep this long."

"Mmhmm…we had a big night. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. We had lunch before they dropped me home." Lindsey smiled.

"Ok. Well, why don't you go and find something to do while Sara and I get dressed, alright?"

"Sure." And with that Lindsey ran out of the room.

***

Catherine stretched and turned to face Sara who was sitting stock still staring at the doorway which Lindsey had just exited. Rubbing Sara's shoulder Catherine spoke softly.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"We just…_your_ daughter just caught us in bed together." Sara's eyes widened at her own words.

"And…?"

"And…your daughter saw us _naked_ in bed together." Sara replied shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah. But she's seen me naked before…and it's not like we could have stopped this from happening." Catherine reasoned.

"But _Catherine_, she's going to be scarred for life now." Sara was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Catherine. "What!?"

"Lindsey won't be scarred."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one she already knew I was going out with you."

"But she saw us _in bed_ Catherine." Sara said exasperatedly.

"Ok. Let me let you in on a little secret. One day, Lindsey went out with some friends to the mall. I'd had a particularly hard day, and I needed some relief…I needed a release." Catherine caught the look on Sara's face. "What!? Yes, even I pleasure myself."

"Of course…I mean, you're allowed too."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_…one of the other moms dropped Lindsey home, and I guess I just didn't hear the car. She came right on up here, right as _I_ came."

Sara's jaw had dropped open. "What…" Sara cleared her suddenly dry throat. "What did she do?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but she came in and held me. She thought I was having some kind of attack. After I had relaxed, I sat her down and explained everything to her. She seemed fine with it. And I told her to always come to me about anything, and you know…she always has." Catherine finished.

Sara smiled. "Guess I had nothing to worry about then?"

Catherine shook her head. "Nope. Obviously I won't do it in front of her or anything…but with a scene like today, I'm reminded of just how amazing she is."

"She's a great kid Cath. All your effort has paid off."

"So, do you feel better now that you don't think you've _'scarred her for life'._" Catherine grinned at Sara.

"Shut up. How was I supposed to know that she'd seen you pleasuring yourself in the past?" Sara said playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" Catherine replied, leaning in and kissing Sara effectively silencing the brunette. "Now come on, we need to get dressed." Catherine said, jumping out of bed and starting to find her clothes.

***

Sara was still gathering her clothes and putting them on when Catherine left the room fully dressed. Sara watched her leave with a little smile on her face. She was still amazed at all that had passed between the two of them. It had only been a few days, but already it felt as though they'd been together a lifetime. Sara straightened her clothes and grinned again before heading downstairs to find Catherine.

Sara found Catherine sitting on the couch with Lindsey, chatting lightly during a break in the television program Lindsey was watching. As soon as Sara entered Lindsey looked over at her with a smile on her face.

"It's ok, you know?" Lindsey said nodding in Sara's direction.

Sara looked at the young girl before her and cocked an eyebrow at her "Um, what's ok?"

"That you and mom are together, silly." Lindsey answered with a shrug. Sara blushed a deep shade of red and looked to Catherine in the hopes that she would help her out of this. One look at Catherine's face told her this was not going to be the case. Catherine was trying to keep herself from laughing, and by the looks of it, wasn't winning the battle.

"What would make you think that I was worried about you knowing about your mom and me?" Sara asked, trying to keep her composure.

"The look on your face when I came in this morning pretty much gave it away." Lindsey burst into laughter, "I have never seen anyone move so fast when they realised I was in the room. World record Sara!" Lindsey cheered.

"I was just worried that you…uh, that you might _see_ something that might…" Sara flicked her eyes to Catherine with a look that begged the blonde to help her.

"Sara was worried that you might be _'scarred for life'_" Catherine supplied.

Lindsey stood up and walked over to Sara who was still standing in the doorway to the room and grabbed her hand. Pulling on Sara's hand she managed to move her over to the couch and sit her down, before she spoke to her.

"Sara, I really don't mind that you and mom are together. In fact I'm really happy for both of you, because at least now you're both happy." Lindsey smiled at Sara, and received a smile from Sara as well. "And, the best bit is I can tell that not only do you love and care about mom, but you actually give a damn about me as well and that means a lot. Some of mom's other…" Lindsey caught her mother's glare just in time. "Anyway, what I'm _trying_ to say is that I want you two to be together. You're so perfect together." She finished with a grin.

"I love both your mom and you Linds, very much." Sara said earnestly. "Thankyou so much for being so mature about this."

Lindsey smiled at Sara, "That's ok. And there's _really_ no danger of scarring me."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say I've _seen_ my mother naked. Nothing you can do is worse, or more scarring than that!"

"Lindsey!" Catherine groaned out, as Lindsey ducked away from Catherine as she tried to swat her.

"What mom? It's _true_!" Lindsey said with a giggle.

"You make it sound like I wander around the house naked constantly" Catherine whined at her daughter.

"Well, you do like wandering around in your underwear" Lindsey grinned, before dashing out of the room.

"I'm gonna get her!" Catherine said rising from the couch. She stopped short when Sara grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"You like to wander around in your underwear?"

"I wouldn't say _that_ exactly." Catherine said as she settled back onto the couch next to Sara who has raised an eyebrow at the blonde next to her.

"What would you say then?"

"Hmmm…" Catherine pushed Sara back so she was lying on the couch and settled herself on top of the brunette. "I'd say that _occasionally_ when I don't have clean clothes, I wander around the house looking for some." Catherine smirked and continued "I also do it when Lindsey isn't home."

"Is that right?" Sara settled herself under the blonde and brought her hands to her hips to keep her steady.

"Mmhmm…would you like to see my underwear collection?" Catherine winked.

"I'd prefer the first option actually" Sara grinned at Catherine.

"The first option?" Catherine raised her eyebrow trying to work out what Sara was talking about.

"Yeah. Having you wandering around naked would be much nicer."

"You are _so_ dirty Sidle."

Sara laughed, "maybe I should take a shower again…that way I won't be dirty anymore _and_ I'll get to see you naked."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Catherine said and kissed Sara passionately to silence the witty remark that Sara was about to make. Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's dark locks as her tongue begged for entrance. Sara moaned into the kiss as Catherine slipped in her tongue. The two broke apart when they heard a cough, and looked over to see Lindsey standing there with a massive smile on her face.

"Guys, I said I wouldn't scar easily, that doesn't mean you should be playing tonsil hockey while I'm here."

Sara was shocked at not only being caught for the second time, but also by the words Lindsey had used. Catherine however showed no such shock. She had leapt off Sara and tackled Lindsey to the ground in seconds, and had proceeded to imitate what she called the _'tickle monster'_. Sara laughed as Lindsey cried out with laughter and tried to wriggle away from Catherine.

"Mom!...stop, I…can't…I can't…breathe!" Lindsey struggled to get out between her laughter.

"Apologise for being such a horrible daughter" Catherine said in mock seriousness.

"No!" Lindsey's answer caused Catherine to tickle harder if that was possible. "Ok!...ok…I'm sorry!" Catherine gave her one last tickle for good measure before letting her up.

Catherine looked over to Sara who was smiling lovingly at the pair of them. "That's why you don't mess with your mother!" Catherine said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah! Great lot of help you were Sara. What happened to loving me?" Lindsey pouted.

"Hey," Sara put her hands in front of her in surrender, "I'm not dumb enough to mess with your mom. Especially not with her cruel and unusual punishments."

Catherine grinned. "See Lindsey…you can't always beat your mother."

"Not if you and your girlfriend team up on me!" Lindsey pouted dramatically.

"C'mon Linds, it's not _that_ bad." Sara said grinning at the blonde girl.

"You wait till mom turns the _'tickle monster' _on you. Then we'll see." Lindsey said with a wink and left the room.

* * *

Well here you go. Hot off the press, just for you guys. As always _PLEASE_ read and REVIEW!!! There's nothing nicer than reading your reviews. I hope to get another chapter out next week, but we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading : )


	15. Interruptions

**Chapter 15**

**Interruptions**

Sara and Catherine had been back at work for a week now, and their relationship had flourished over that time However, tonight Sara Sidle sat in the break room with a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee in front of her that she had managed to charm from the spiky haired lab tech. It was amazing how far a little light flirting could get her with Greg. As she sipped on her coffee and flipped through a copy of the latest forensics magazine her phone went off, indicating a text message. Pulling her phone from its location at her hip she flipped it open and read the message.

"_Come to my office. I need your help. C."_

Sara grinned at the message. She quickly finished her coffee and stood up leaving the room in the direction of Catherine's office.

***

Sara walked into Catherine's office, shutting the door behind her before flopping into a chair in front of Catherine's desk. She spoke before Catherine had even looked up from the paperwork she was absorbed in.

"Can you believe that criminals appear to be on vacation tonight? This town is called _'Sin City'_, how can it be that no one is committing any sins?" Sara said exasperatedly.

Catherine looked up and locked eyes with the brunette before her "isn't a good thing if there's no crime?" Catherine grinned.

"Well yes. But…I'm _bored _Catherine!"

Catherine laughed at the immature tone of Sara's voice. "That's the exact tone Lindsey uses when she's bored, you know?"

"It's a gift. That and I've _obviously_ been hanging out with your daughter too much. She's starting to rub off on me." Sara shrugged. "Are you going to give me something to do or not?"

"I did say that I _needed_ you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. So, what was it that you _needed_ me for?" Sara cocked her head to one side as she asked the question.

"Come here." Catherine said seductively as she pushed her chair slightly back and patted the desk in front of her.

Sara instantly knew the kind of help Catherine needed. She rounded the desk and settled herself on the edge of it facing Catherine. "What can I do for you today, CSI Willows?" Sara asked with a grin.

"I'm sure you can think of _something_" the blonde replied as she ran her fingers along the buttons on Sara's shirt, before popping the top one open.

With the first button of her shirt undone, Sara reached forward and pulled Catherine's chair as close to her as the desk would allow. She then buried her fingers in Catherine's soft blonde hair as their lips came together in a passionate kiss. As they separated Sara whispered "I have a few ideas" and grabbed the hem of Catherine's top, pulling it up and over the blonde's head.

Catherine wasn't interested in teasing Sara today. She wanted Sara, and she wanted her now! With that in mind, Catherine grabbed each side of the brunette's shirt and pulled hard. A popping and tearing was heard as the buttons on Sara's shirt flew across the room. She then roughly pushed the shirt off Sara's shoulders before going to work, kissing and nipping at as much exposed skin as possible. She dipped her tongue into Sara's belly button, causing her to moan and squirm under the blonde's touch.

As Catherine was moving back up Sara's body, Sara's hands moved down Catherine's body. Catherine was between Sara's legs, leaning against her trying to get clear access to the younger woman's neck. Sara shifted slightly, and managed to pop the button on Catherine's jeans. At the same moment that Sara had gotten the button on Catherine's jeans free, Catherine had reached Sara's pulse point and sucked hard. When Catherine released Sara's skin from her mouth there was an audible pop as she lost suction on the area. Sara cried out and slid Catherine's zipper down, forcing a hand between Catherine's centre and her underwear.

As soon as Catherine felt Sara touching her, she immediately slid her arms around the taller woman. The gesture was not that of an innocent hug however, it was the easiest way to reach Sara's bra. Catherine stretched her fingers and touched the clasp. She fumbled and at that moment the door flew open.

"Catherine I…" Both Catherine and Sara quickly looked up at the interruption to find a stunned Greg Sanders standing in the doorway. His mouth had fallen open, but he managed a mumbled "sorry" as he backed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Catherine and Sara looked at each other before springing into action. Catherine stood and did her pants up before pulling her top back on, while Sara retrieved her shirt and put it back on. Sara looked down at her shirt as she went to do up the buttons only to realise that most of the buttons were missing. A quick scan of the room reminded Sara that Catherine had torn her shirt from her body, and that the buttons currently littered the room.

The pair had dressed in silence, but now Catherine was pacing the room. "Shit! You didn't lock the door?"

"I guess not. Although at the time I didn't realise we were going to make out in your office." Sara replied, looking at the blonde who was still pacing.

"I can't _believe_ this!" Catherine's exasperation was clearly shown now.

Sara walked over to her, and grabbed her arm forcing her to stop her pacing, before forcing her to sit back in her chair. "Look, just relax, ok?"

"Relax? Sara, how can I relax when Greg Sanders just walked in on us making out?" Catherine was beyond incredulous, and glared at Sara.

"Hey, it's not as if I wanted to get caught making out with you in your office either." Sara replied. "Especially not by Greg while I was wearing a bra."

"So you would've been ok with this so long as you were wearing your shirt?"

"Catherine that's not what I meant and you know it."

"You're right. I'm sorry Sara; this really isn't your fault. I should've told you to lock the door."

"Don't worry about it." Sara pondered for a moment before continuing, "You know, for all of Greg's crazy fantasies and everything, he seemed pretty shocked today. You'd think he'd never seen two women having some fun before."

"Hmmm…maybe he's just never accidentally walked in two women he _knows_ doing _that_ at work" Catherine replied with a smirk. "Maybe you should talk to him, Sar."

"Why me?"

"Because you two are really close. And considering he was the poor guy who walked in on it, I think he deserves to know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yeah he does deserve that much." Sara replied.

"So, you'll talk to him before the end of shift?" Catherine asked.

"I'll go and talk to him now, it's not like I was doing anything anyway" Sara replied. She stood up, gave Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door closing it firmly behind her.

***

Sara had left Catherine's office and was now in search of Greg. She assumed he'd be working in the DNA lab as usual, so that was where she chose to start. Looking through the glass walls of the lab she saw him busy processing some samples.

"Hey Greg" she said wandering into the room.

"Um, hi." He responded not even looking up. "I'm uh, really busy. So if you don't mind…"

"Can I talk to you for a sec Greg?" Sara asked, "It's important."

Greg still hadn't looked at Sara and he squeaked out "I didn't see anything! Really Sara, I didn't…and even if I did…I wouldn't tell anyone, I _swear_!" He gulped. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I wanna hurt you Greg?" Sara raised an eyebrow in question. "Seriously, I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Really, I am _very_ busy!" Greg finally looked up at Sara. "What happened to your shirt?"

Sara looked down and cursed herself for not switching shirts before coming to talk to Greg. Her shirt was currently hanging open showing her black bra to anyone who passed by. "Shit! It um…it had an accident?" Sara tried. "C'mon," Sara said reaching over and grabbing Greg's lab coat and dragging him from the room, "I need to change, and I _still_ need to talk to you." Sara stalked down the corridor still pulling Greg along, and pushed him into the locker room.

"Did you _have_ to manhandle me, Sara?" Greg asked as he straightened his lab coat, while Sara walked over to her locker, "now you've ruined my image."

Sara snorted "What image? Besides, if you would just _talk_ to me it wouldn't have been an issue now, would it?" Sara said as she opened her locker and pulled out a clean tank top. She turned her back to Greg and slipped her shirt off before pulling on the tank top and closing her locker.

Greg tried to distract himself from Sara's perfect back and obvious black bra by clearing his throat and asking a question, "uh, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Sara turned around and looked incredulously at Greg, "I thought we'd start with the latest case you were working on. How's the DNA coming?" Sara said sarcastically, "what do you _think_ I want to talk about, Greg?"

"There's really nothing to talk about. Like I said, I didn't see anything…"

"Oh c'mon Greg! I know you saw something." Sara teased. She grew serious and continued, "Greg, you're my best friend, and I think you deserve an explanation."

Greg shook his head, "whatever I did, or didn't see, you don't have to tell me anything. I know you're a private person and…"

"And I know that you, Gregory Sanders, are a gossip and like to know everything that goes on around this lab." Greg blushed a deep red. "Like I was saying, you deserve to know. So here it is…so long as you promise to tell no one?"

Greg nodded, "Of course not Sara."

"Good, and if I find out that you blabbed…I _will_ hurt you." Greg nodded again, and Sara continued. "I'm just gonna say it…Greg, Catherine and I are dating."

Greg's jaw dropped. "I…uh, what? You and Catherine are what?"

Sara rolled her eyes "Dating. What did you _think_ you walked in on?"

"Well, not that. I just thought Catherine must have been…I dunno, looking at something for you. You know," Greg waved a hand directed at Sara's chest "your lady bits."

Sara burst into laughter "Catherine was looking at my _lady bits_? So I didn't need to tell you anything after all?"

Greg's face was so red it would have made a tomato jealous. "I guess not."

Sara smiled reassuringly at Greg "its ok Greggo, how were you meant to know we were dating?"

"Yeah I guess. You know, this really sucks?"

"What sucks?" Sara asked confused.

"Well, not only are the two hottest women in this lab taken. But they're both into women _AND_ they're taken with each other! I never stood a chance."

"Aw, Greggo. I'm sorry."

"You know you _could_ make it up to me?" Greg said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Greg." Sara warned. "I'm not sleeping with you, Catherine's not sleeping with you _AND_ we sure as hell aren't going to sleep together in front of you."

Greg laughed. "As fun as any of those options would have been, I want something much simpler than that."

"And what's that?"

"Just one of our movie nights." Greg replied.

"Are you kidding me Greg? You want a _movie night_?"

"I'm deadly serious. I'll bring the movies; you get the pizza, and invite Catherine along too. That'll make it a _really_ fun night."

"Catherine can't come, Greggo, she's busy. She's looking after Linds tonight."

"Tell you what; ask Catherine if it's ok to have a movie night at her place. I bet Lindsey is missing Uncle Greg anyway."

"Uncle Greg?" Sara replied with a laugh. "Ok, I'll ask her, and I'll let you know what she says. I don't think it'll be a problem though."

"Cool, just let me know, ok?" Greg said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you pick a movie that's appropriate for Linds. I don't want you bringing some slasher movie."

Greg grinned at the brunette, "You're going to be an awesome mom to Lindsey, you know that?" He watched as Sara blushed, "thanks for telling me Sara. I really hope everything works out for you two, you make an amazing power couple."

"Thanks Greg." Sara replied. "For everything."

"Anytime." And with that Greg walked out the door, back to his DNA lab.

***

Sara had sat on the bench in the locker room going over everything that had happened this shift. In Catherine's office, the interruption, and finally actually talking to Greg. It'd gone so much better than she'd expected. Coming back to reality, Sara pulled out her phone and dialled a very familiar number. After a few rings, a voice answered.

"Willows."

"Hey Cat, it's Sara."

"How'd it go with Greg?" Catherine asked, her voice had a twinge of concern.

"It was actually fine. That's why I called you actually."

"Because of Greg?"

"Well yeah. Um, Greg wants a movie night," Sara said.

"A movie night. Why?"

"It's something that he and I used to do occasionally."

"And you're asking permission to go…" Catherine sounded confused.

"Not exactly. Look, Greg invited both of us. But I know that Linds is home, so I said you'd be busy. So Greg thought that maybe…if you agreed of course…"

"Spit it out Sara."

"Greg thought we could have a movie night at your place. You, me, Linds and Greg that is. Along with some movies and pizza."

Sara thought she could hear Catherine smile over the phone. "That sounds like a great idea Sara."

"You sure?" Sara asked, "I don't wanna pressure you or anything."

"It's fine. It'll be fun." Catherine replied.

"Alright, I'll let Greg know then. Love you Cat." Sara replied before ending the call. She sent a quick message to Greg, before heading back to the break room to grab another coffee and wait for shift to end.

* * *

Ok, so that was the promised chapter. Now, as for next expected update…I have no idea. As soon as possible but unfortunately real life is about to get in the way. I also just wanted to thank everyone who's left reviews, I love you all : ) As always though, thankyou for reading and please make sure you review…reviews make my day!


	16. Play Date

**Chapter 16**

**Play date**

Sara had been lying on the couch, but when she heard the knock on the door she moved and got to her feet. Before she had taken so much as a step towards the door, a blur with blonde hair went zooming straight past her. By the time Sara had reached the door it had been pulled open to reveal Greg balancing the items he carried, with Lindsey Willows attached at his hip.

"Hey Lindsey, why don't we let Greggo come inside?" Sara said with a grin at the spiky haired man. Greg gave her a thankful smile which Sara returned.

"But I haven't seen Uncle Greg for _ages_!" Lindsey replied with a childish whine, letting go of Greg's legs and instead turning to look at Sara.

"You're way too old to act like that anyway Linds," Sara said with a grin at the pout Lindsey gave her.

Lindsey shrugged, "I've gotta stay young somehow," seeing Sara quirk her eyebrow Lindsey continued, "And yes Sara, I _do_ know I'm almost a teenager. I just like to keep you all on your toes" she finished with a grin as she ran off into the house.

"You need a hand with anything?" Sara asked Greg who was still standing in the doorway.

"You can take the beer if you like and stick it in the fridge."

"Sure," Sara replied, taking the beer and heading to the kitchen, "come on in. I'll put this away and go get Catherine. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Greg said as he came inside.

* * *

Sara hurried to the kitchen, putting the beer in the fridge before heading upstairs in search of Catherine. She found her in her bedroom, sitting on the bed staring into space. Sara looked at her for a moment and then walked over. She sat beside Catherine and took one of the blonde's hands in hers.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked softly.

Blue eyes looked at Sara, and the faintest smile crossed Catherine's face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just looked a little lost, that's all."

"I'm fine Sara, really. What brought you up here?" Catherine asked looking at the brunette.

"Greg's here. I said I'd come and find you. But if you're not up to it then…"

"I'm ok. Just give me a minute to change and I'll be right down." Catherine said smiling at the brunette, whose chocolate brown eyes were scanning her face.

"Sure. I'll meet you down there then." Sara said, she placed a soft kiss on Catherine's forehead and walked to the door.

"Sara?" Catherine said quietly. Sara turned at the doorway and looked back at the older woman still sitting on the bed. "Is Greg really ok with all of this…with _us_?"

Sara walked back to where Catherine was sitting and knelt in front of her. "He seems to be fine with it."

"And what if he blabs to everyone? You know what he's like…" Catherine trailed off.

"He's been threatened with physical harm if he does tell. And he _knows_ I don't joke about that kind of thing." Sara said with a soft smile trying to reassure the blonde.

"I'm just not really ready, that's all Sara." A tear broke free and ran down Catherine's cheek. Sara reached up with her thumb and brushed it away. "I'm not ready for the looks and the talking behind my back when everyone knows."

Sara laid a kiss on the blonde's mouth. "I promise you that won't happen Catherine. I'm not going to force you to tell anyone before you're ready. But I assure you that Greg is fine with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. And I'd never lie to you. I love you so much Catherine. So, if you aren't in the mood for this tonight, or you're still not sure about all this, then I can send Greg away if you want me to. You just say the word…"

"No Sara. No, it's fine." Catherine kissed Sara on the lips, "you are an angel for being willing to do that, but I'll be ok."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Now go down there before Greg thinks you've gotten lost." Catherine said with a smirk.

"Fine. But you tell me the second you've had enough." Sara said seriously.

"I promise. Now go, I need to get changed," Catherine grinned "and I know how distracting having you here would be."

Sara grinned at Catherine, "well I could help you" Sara said seductively.

"I love you Sara, but get out." Catherine said with a laugh.

Finally convinced that Catherine was ok, Sara stood, "fine, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you downstairs." She said with a grin and left the room.

* * *

As Sara descended the stairs Greg popped his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Where's Catherine?" he asked.

"Oh, she just has to get changed. She'll be down in a minute." Sara said as she walked into the kitchen where Greg was fishing out a beer from the fridge.

"Ok, cool. You want one?" He asked, handing one to Sara.

"Sure, why not." She paused for a minute, taking the beer that Greg had offered.. "Hey Greg, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"You're ok with Catherine and me being together aren't you? You don't have an issue with us dating?"

"No of course not. You're my best friend, and as long as you're happy…" he looked at Sara, "you are happy right?"

Sara nodded, "extremely."

"Then I've got no problems with it. Why, what made you ask?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to make sure." She shrugged.

"Catherine?" Greg guessed.

Sara nodded, "she's just a little unsure, I think."

"She'll be fine." Greg grinned "there ain't nothing that can rattle Ms Willows."

Sara laughed, "Ain't that the truth." She replied with a wink.

"Seriously Sara, your girl's gonna be fine. And don't you worry; I'll do my best to make sure she feels accepted."

Sara walked over and hugged Greg "thanks Greg."

"I hope there's a reason my gorgeous girlfriend is hugging you Greg." Catherine said as she entered the room.

"She was just comforting me, and trying to give me hope that there is a woman somewhere who is as gorgeous as yourself who wants me." Greg said grinning.

"Very smooth Sanders." Catherine said with a grin.

"Thankyou." Greg said taking a bow. "Can I interest you in a beer?" he asked.

"I think I might make my girlfriend fetch me a glass of wine while I relax on the couch, as punishment for hugging you." Catherine replied looking to the brunette.

"It would be my pleasure to get that for you, Catherine." Sara replied with a bow, "Greg why don't you follow Catherine and I'll be there in a minute."

Catherine walked from the room with Greg in tow, towards the lounge where Lindsey was pouring over the movies that Greg had brought to watch. "I hope you picked one that was ok for Linds to watch." Catherine said as she settled on the couch.

"They all are." Greg said looking over at Catherine. "That was the one thing that Sara made sure of."

"Did she now?"

"Oh yeah," Greg nodded.

As Sara wandered into the room with Catherine's glass of wine, she caught the gleam of love in Catherine's eye. She had no idea why it was there, but she smiled back just the same. She handed the glass over, and then settled beside her blonde lover.

* * *

After the pizza had arrived and been eaten the group settled down to watch one of the movies that Lindsey had chosen from those Greg had brought over. Sara watched Lindsey get the movie ready.

"I'm gonna grab another beer," Sara said. "You want another Greg?" She noted the nod from Greg.

"Can you get me another glass of wine Sar?" Catherine asked from her place on the couch.

"Sure," Sara replied as she walked to the kitchen. "Linds, did you want me to get you a soda?" Sara asked as she came back into the room with two beers and Catherine's glass of wine.

"No thanks Sara." Lindsey walked over to where Sara had sat down next to Catherine, and looked at the brunette. "Can I share with you instead?"

Sara smiled at the young blonde "I would let you share, but its beer, so I don't think you should be drinking that."

"You wouldn't like it Linds," Catherine said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah I would mom. If you'd let me try it, I could prove it to you."

"Alright Lindsey, tell you what" Sara said looking at the girl who was watching her intently, "I'll let you try it, and if you like it you can share the rest with me."

"Sara," Catherine said in a warning tone, "do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Trust me" Sara replied with a wink at Catherine. "So you wanna give it a go Linds?" Lindsey nodded and eagerly took the bottle that Sara had offered her. She took a large gulp, and swallowed. A grimace crossed the girl's face, and Sara smiled at her.

"How do you like the taste Lindsey?" Catherine asked with a laugh at the look on her daughter's face.

Lindsey looked at Sara seriously "how can you drink that?"

"It's an acquired taste." Sara replied with a smile. "I think you'd prefer a mixer or something though."

"I just wanted to be an adult like you guys, that's all" Lindsey said, looking sadly at Sara.

"It's ok Lindsey. How about I make you a mixer especially?"

"Is that an adult thing to be drinking?" Lindsey asked perking up considerably.

"It certainly is, so you want one?"

"Yes please Sara."

At her daughter's acceptance of Sara's offer Catherine spoke up. "Sara if you're going to do this, then you are taking responsibility for it, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, looking into Catherine's sea blue eyes.

"Well when she's hung over tomorrow, or throws up, _you_ will be the one cleaning it up."

"Geez Cat, I'm not gonna give her that much. Just a tiny bit of vodka that I'll mix with her soda."

"Fine. But it's still your responsibility." Catherine said in response, in a tone that bore no argument.

Sara nodded and headed into the kitchen to make the drink she had promised. When she returned with the drink Lindsey thanked her, and joined Greg on the floor ready to start the movie.

* * *

As the movie came to a close and the credits began to roll Sara surveyed the three people who occupied the room. She had stayed seated on the couch, and Catherine had lay down and put her head Sara's lap. This had allowed Sara to stroke the gorgeously soft strawberry blonde hair throughout the movie. A slight snore coming from the floor averted her eyes from Catherine's soft hair. On the floor in front of the tv she found Greg fast asleep, with Lindsey using his stomach as a pillow. The pair looked totally beat. The movement of Catherine on her lap caused her to look back down at the blonde. Instead of looking at soft luxurious locks, Sara was now met with bright blue eyes.

"You been awake the whole time?" Sara asked softly, still not quite ready to wake the pair fast asleep on the floor.

"Yeah, although with you massaging and stroking my hair like that, I don't know how I managed it" Catherine said with a grin.

"Linds and Greggo are totally out of it" Sara said with a smile at the two on the floor. "I guess we should do something about that, huh?"

Catherine grinned at Sara, "I suppose we _could_ put them to bed."

"Do you mind if Greg stays here, because I really can't be bothered to load him into the car and drive him home?"

"That's fine Sar, we'll just put him in the guest room." Catherine sat up, and smiled down at the scene on the floor. "They're so cute. It seems a shame to wake them."

"Yeah it does. I'll take Greg if you can manage Lindsey." Sara said as she stood up and stretched before kneeling down next to the sleeping form of Greg.

Catherine followed suit and knelt down next to Lindsey, gently nudging her shoulder "Lindsey sweetie, you need to wake up so you can go to bed." Lindsey groaned and tried to turn over. Catherine just nudged with a little more force. "C'mon Linds."

"What mom?" Linds mumbled; her voice still laced with sleep.

"We need to get you up to bed" Catherine said softly.

"Can Sara take me?" Lindsey asked, rubbing the bleariness from her eyes.

"No, she needs to get Greg to bed, because he's really tired too. So I'll take you up, ok?" Catherine smiled down at her daughter. It was times like this that she could pretend that she hadn't really grown up that much.

"Ok, but promise Sara will come say goodnight?"

Sara spoke up from where she was nudging Greg trying to get him to wake up. "I'll be in as soon as Greg's in bed." At Sara's words Lindsey stood up and started to trudge upstairs to bed.

Catherine stood to follow, but paused and asked "you ok to deal with him?" She nodded her head in Greg's direction.

"Yeah, he's just had too much again to drink, is all." Having received her answer Catherine followed her daughter up the stairs. Sara nudged more forcefully at Greg's shoulder before poking his stomach.

"Ow, what…what are you doing?" Greg slurred.

"I need you to get up so I can put you to bed properly." Sara replied.

"You're taking me to bed, Sara?" He raised an eyebrow, "are you going to take hic, advantage of me?" He hiccupped.

"Why is it that you can still flirt with me, even though you know I'm with another woman, and when you're so drunk?"

"I'm awesome." Greg broke out into giggles.

"Alrighty then Mr Awesome, let's get you up." She lifted him up, and helped him to stand straight. He leant into her as she dragged him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Once she entered the room, she manoeuvred Greg over to the bed and threw back the covers sitting him on the edge. Sara then pulled his boots off.

"Sara, you are too good to me, you know?" Greg slurred out. "Too good." His eyelids were beginning to droop, and as Sara pushed him back onto the bed and pulled the covers Greg fell asleep. A loud snore echoed through the room.

Sara smiled down at the man lying fast asleep in the bed. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and whispered "you're too good to me too Greggo."

Sara turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat to see Catherine standing in the doorway. "You're so good with him. You treat him like your little brother who you protect all the time."

Sara smiled as she walked over to the blonde in the doorway, "he practically is my brother. What with movie nights, and knowing so much about each other," she shrugged "we're like family." She placed a soft kiss on Catherine's cheek. "Just like you and Lindsey are now like family to me. Is she still awake?"

Catherine smiled at the tenderness Sara was showing so freely. "No, she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Are you coming to bed now?"

"In a minute, I'll just say goodnight to Lindsey first."

"Ok, just don't be too long." She replied as she went into the bedroom they now shared.

Walking into Lindsey's room Sara saw young blonde peacefully asleep. She came closer to the bed and, in the same way she did with Greg, placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Night Linds, I love you."

Lindsey stirred at the movement and smiled up at Sara, "I love you too, Sara. Goodnight." Was all she managed to say before she had fallen back asleep.

Sara backed out of the room quietly, and went back to the bed room she now shared with Catherine. Climbing under the covers she wished Catherine a good night's sleep, before letting sleep overcome her as well.

* * *

_A/N - Ok, so I feel like I've been on hiatus forever and I hope there's still someone out there who actually wants to read this. My apologies for that, but I got crazy busy with my uni stuff and on top of that my muse ran away for quite a while. So hopefully this is a good update for you all, and I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please let me know what you think and send a review my way…even if it's just to tell me I suck at updating :)_


	17. Next Day

**Chapter 17**

**Next Day**

Both Sara and Catherine had been awake for a few hours and over that time they had contented themselves with making breakfast and savouring the silence that surrounded the house. As soon as Lindsey woke up, the silence would be gone for the day, instead replaced by an eager blonde tornado. Knowing they would have to work tomorrow, it had already been decided that today would simply be a day with Lindsey. As the young girl wandered into the kitchen, Catherine greeted her.

"Morning sweetie, you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah," Lindsey replied, as she came to sit next to her mother at the table, "what's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

Lindsey's eyes flicked to where Sara was sitting, locking with Sara's, as if asking her permission. With a slight nod from Sara Lindsey answered "I want Sara to make me some of her pancakes."

"I can make that for you, Linds." Catherine said, looking at Sara.

"It's ok Catherine," Sara said standing up. "I don't mind." She moved over to the stove and made Lindsey her pancakes. Setting them down in front of the girl Sara received what was possibly the biggest grin to date from Lindsey.

Lindsey shovelled a forkful of pancake into her mouth, "Sara…dis is da best pancake ever."

"Lindsey Willows!" Catherine chastised, "You know better than to put that much in your mouth at once _and_ you know better than to talk with your mouth full."

Lindsey shallowed what was in her mouth. "Sorry mom, but its damn good."

Sara saw Catherine raise her eyebrow and open her mouth about to have another go at Lindsey, but she cut her off. "You're welcome Linds, just try and take smaller bites, ok? And don't talk with your mouth full, swallow first."

"Sure Sara." Lindsey grinned as she dove back into eating her pancakes at full speed. She had finished in what seemed only seconds, and ran off back to her room.

Catherine looked at Sara with a mixture of shock and awe, "how did you manage to do that?"

"Do what?" The look of confusion completely covered Sara's face.

"Well, first of all…make food that she's so excited to eat. Secondly, get her to actually listen, and do what you tell her too."

"You and I both know she loves pancakes" Sara shrugged. "As for getting her to listen and pay attention to what I said, I guess I was just lucky this time. Well, that and I'm not her mother…you know what kids are like, they're practically programmed to ignore their parents."

Catherine gave a nod, "Don't I know it. By the way Sara, you do realise Greg is still asleep in the guest room, right?"

"Yeah, I was waiting until Lindsey was up. I figured he needed all the rest he could get." She grinned, "He probably won't even remember where he is."

"Be nice Sara. Did you want me to go and wake him or…"

"I've got it, Cat" Sara interrupted. "I think I better take him something for the headache he's bound to have." Sara smiled as she left the room.

* * *

Sara knocked on the door as she entered. As she looked at Greg on the bed though it was clear that he was still fast asleep. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and began to gently shake him.

"C'mon Greggo, wake up buddy."

Greg groaned, and his eyes opened before quickly shutting. "Argh, why does it feel like there's a brass band playing at full volume in my head?"

"That would be because as always you drank too much," Sara replied with a satisfied grin.

"If you're going to be like that just go away and let me die here in peace."

Sara shook her head "Can't let ya do that Greggo. Catherine wouldn't approve of you dying in her guest bed, I'm sure."

"I'm in Catherine's guest bed?" His eyes roamed the walls, and settled on a small framed picture that was clearly of a slightly younger Lindsey Willows. "Damn, so you and Catherine had to share a bed?"

"Greg, we're dating…we already share the bed."

"You mean I slept while you two were having hot sex last night?"

Sara laughed at the horror Greg's voice held for having missed such an event, "Relax, you didn't miss anything. There was no hot sex involved."

"But you do…you know…"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yes Greg, we've had sex." Greg's eyes lit up, but she cut him off before he could say anything else "and no, I'm not going to give you any details."

"Still Sar, that's hot!" He grinned at her. "I bet its wild sex too. I mean with Catherine it must be…"

"GREG! Don't even finish that sentence."

Greg shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Yeah well, don't. I know you have your little _fantasies_ and everything, but that's what they'd better stay, and I don't want to hear about them."

"Yeah, yeah." Greg sat up leaning against the headboard and looked to the bedside table. "Is that water and pain killers?"

"Yeah, although I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have bothered."

Greg grabbed the pain killers and swallowed them down. "I love you Sara."

"What, for the pain killers?"

"Yeah, but also as a great friend. You know I think of you as a best friend and big sister. But I hate to break it to you…I'm a guy…"

Sara laughed and interrupted "that's good to know, I _was_ beginning to wonder."

Greg scowled, "What I was _saying_…is that because I'm a guy I do find the thought of you two kind of…_hot_. But, I don't mean any offence by it, you know?"

Sara nodded her understanding, "I do know that Greg. But I just want you to be careful. I don't want anyone else to know until both Catherine and I are ready to deal with the consequences."

"I really think you should think about making that sooner rather than later Sar." Greg said seriously. "I mean, you work with CSI's for crying out loud. If you don't tell them soon they might just work it out themselves."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about."

"Then why not just tell them? Do you really think they'd judge you that harshly? We all love you, and Catherine, and all we want is for you both to be happy."

"You never know how they'll react. Generally I don't think there'd be a problem…"

"Then back to my question, why not just tell them now?"

"Because I don't think that Catherine's ready to be all out there like that. And until she's ready, we won't be doing anything."

"That's a risky plan Sara."

"That's a relationship." Sara said with a smile. "And having been with Catherine, I don't think I can ever be without her. So whatever she wants…she's gonna get."

Greg grinned at her, "Oh Sara, you are _so_ doomed. And both those Willows women have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Sara grinned back at him, "and isn't it great?"

"Who ever would've thought Sara Sidle would end up like this?"

Sara ignored him. "If you want a shower or breakfast just help yourself." She ruffled his hair and stood up. "Oh, and I think there's some gel in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom." Sara said with a grin as she left the room.

"Funny Sidle." Greg yelled after her.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you'd got lost" Catherine said as Sara entered the room.

"You know what Greg's like…" she shrugged, "he likes to talk. And I couldn't resist a little bit of teasing." She said with a grin.

Catherine laughed, "I hope you didn't pick on him too much."

"Of course not." She replied settling onto a chair next to the blonde.

"What did you say to him then?"

"You know…just that we had mad monkey sex and he slept right through it."

Catherine smacked Sara's arm, "you did not!"

"No I didn't. But I did tell him he'd get no juicy details on our love life. Oh, and I told him just to help himself to a shower or breakfast or whatever else he wanted."

"My, aren't you kind?"

"Mmhmm, that's me babe." Sara said leaning in. She kissed Catherine's mouth passionately.

Catherine moaned and kissed the brunette back, "so kind." The kiss became more heated, and soon tongues came into the equation. The moaning only grew louder as their tongues duelled for dominance, neither willing to let the other win. Sara pulled Catherine to straddle her thighs, and moaned louder again as Catherine began to grind against her.

A cough from the doorway brought the pair back to reality.

"Excuse me." Greg said with a huge smile, "Feel free to continue" he nodded in the women's direction.

"I don't think you could handle it Greg" Catherine said with a smirk.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

Catherine turned back to the brunette whose lap she was still straddling. Blue eyes begging the question met brown, and Sara kissed the blonde. Passion, hunger and lust ruled the kiss. Tongues again duelled for dominance, this time as Catherine began to grind into Sara, and the brunette grabbed the blonde's backside, pulling it closer to her. Sara broke the kiss moving to nibble on Catherine's earlobe. Catherine groaned as Sara played with her earlobe. Sara finally pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on Catherine's mouth. The pair grinned at each other and turned to look at Greg.

Greg was standing where he had been when he issued his challenge. His mouth had fallen open, and his eyes were wide.

"Shut your mouth Greg." Catherine said.

Greg snapped his mouth shut and blinked. "_OH MY GOD!_ That was so _HOT!_"

"So Greg," Sara said getting right down to business "you want me to drive you home?"

Greg shook his head to try and his mind, "what Sara?"

"Do you want me to drive you?" Sara grinned, as she repeated her question very slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"That's ok," Sara said with a smile as she slid Catherine back onto her own chair before standing up. "I'll be back soon babe." Sara said to Catherine as she gave the blonde a quick kiss. "C'mon Greg, let's go."

As Sara and Greg were leaving Catherine called out, "Oh and Greg? That was a one time display just for you." Greg blushed a fierce shade of red. Catherine and Sara laughed at him as he and Sara left in the direction of Sara's car so she could drive him home.

* * *

Once Sara had dropped off Greg, she headed back to Catherine's place. Reaching Catherine's, she pulled up out the front and walked up to the house. She pulled the front door open, locking it behind her and threw her keys into the bowl on the table just inside the door. She walked into the lounge and flopped onto the couch. As soon as the brunette had settled herself on the couch Lindsey came downstairs and flopped next to her.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Nothing Sara…it's just you promised we could do something today. You said today would be Lindsey day."

Sara laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did. What do you wanna do then?"

Lindsey pondered for a moment, "Can we go to the desert?"

"The desert? Why?"

"You know how I'm doing that project on the desert?" Lindsey waited until Sara nodded, "well, I thought I could put some sand from the desert on my poster. To give it a more…desert-y feel."

"So you want to go _all_ the way to the desert to get some sand?" Sara asked in amazement.

"Duh. Where else am I going to get desert sand?"

"Ok, ok. Uh, why don't you go and ask your mom what she thinks."

"Moooooooom!" Lindsey yelled out from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Linds, I said go and ask her, I could've yelled for her."

"But then I'd have to move, Sara." She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself "grown ups."

"What is it Lindsey?" Catherine asked as she strode into the room, seeing Sara she spoke to her, "Hey Sar, I didn't realise you were back."

"Mom, can we go to the desert?" Lindsey asked.

"What? Why on earth do you want to go out there? It's boiling out there Linds, you know that."

Lindsey sighed dramatically, "I need desert sand."

"There's sand in the backyard, just go and dig up some of that. There, problem solved."

"_Mom_," Lindsey whined, "that's _not_ desert sand."

"This place is built on desert, who's going to know the difference between backyard sand and actual desert sand? Sand is sand…well, until you really look at it anyway." Catherine replied.

"I'll know mom. So please, can we go to the desert?"

Catherine looked to Sara in the hopes that she could somehow save the day. "Hey, don't look at me. She's your daughter; this is your stubborn side that's rearing its ugly head."

"Like you're any better?" Catherine mocked. "She's more stubborn with you around."

"Just as well we can't have kids then, isn't it?" Sara grinned, "They'd _never_ listen to us."

"Funny Sidle" Catherine replied with a half laugh. "Look Lindsey, I really can't be bothered to go to the desert today."

"But mom…"

"Don't you _'but mom' _me, you know it won't work."

"But Sara promised." Lindsey whined, and Catherine's eyes flicked to Sara.

"Hang on, I didn't promise to take her to the desert. I just said today could be…" Sara groaned "Lindsey day."

Catherine rolled her eyes at the brunette, "Way to go Sidle. Well, seeing as you got us into this mess, you can get yourself, and me, out of it."

"But Catherine…"

"Uh, uh Sara. You shouldn't have opened your big mouth now, should you?"

"But I was out in the desert _yesterday_ with Nick working a case, if I had of known…" A thought had suddenly occurred to Sara. "Hang on a second; we might be able to fix this so we all win." Sara grabbed her phone and walked out of the room to make a call.

* * *

Sara dialled a familiar number and after a few rings the phone was answered by a man with a heavy Texan drawl "Stokes."

"Hey Nick. It's Sara."

"Oh hey Sar, what can I do for ya?"

"Are you still working that desert case that we pulled yesterday?"

"I sure am, but I thought you were off today."

"I am, but look, I need a favour."

"What is it? I'm just about to head back out to the scene."

"Excellent. Look, would you be able to bring me back some sand…from the desert?"

"Uh, sure I guess I can. You're not some weirdo who collects sand are you? Because if that's the case then…"

Sara cut him off, "No, no it's for Li…" she paused, _'crap, I nearly gave my relationship with Catherine away'_ "it's for my friend's daughter; she's doing some project on the desert and wants sand."

"Ok, cool. I'll bring some back for you then. How much do you need?"

"I dunno, whatever you bring back will be fine. Thanks Nick, you're my hero. You've saved me a drive to the desert, I owe you one."

"No worries Sar. I'll see you at work." He said as he hung up. Sara grinned to herself, and put her phone back into her pocket as she walked back to where Catherine and Lindsey were waiting.

* * *

"_I_ am a genius." Sara said with a huge smile as she came back into the room looking victorious.

"What've you done, Sidle?" Catherine asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"You know how I said Nick and I were working in the desert yesterday?"

"Yeah you said, so what?"

"Well, Catherine, it just so happens that Nick's going back out to the crime scene today…_that's in the desert_…and he's agreed to bring some sand back for me." Sara grinned again.

"Well played Sara. How did you explain wanting sand of all things?" Catherine asked, impressed that her girlfriend had been so creative.

"Honestly, I _almost_ said it was for Lindsey, but I caught myself just in time. I said it was for my friend's daughter, which technically wasn't a lie."

"I am _very_ impressed Sara."

"But its still Lindsey day" Lindsey whined. "What about me?"

"How about we go for a swim and then go out for lunch, sweetie?" Catherine asked.

"Ok, but only if I can have pancakes…_for lunch_" Lindsey bargained.

"Fine," Catherine replied, "but when you turn _into_ a pancake don't blame me."

All three laughed at the ridiculousness of Catherine's statement before changing and going out to the pool. They enjoyed a great day swimming and even enjoying their lunch on the strip, before heading home to relax and spend the rest of the day at home.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read this far…bear with me. I know I _suck_ at updating, but we're getting towards the end now. Only a few more chapters to go, I think. So please as always leave a review and let me know what you think. Helps me to know what you guys do/don't like to see : )


	18. Conversations

**Chapter 18**

**Conversations**

"I can't believe we've been together six months," Sara said as she walked through Catherine's front door with the blonde trailing just behind her.

"I can't believe no one's worked it out," Catherine replied.

Sara nodded as she walked in and flopped onto the couch. "Yeah I know, so much for being investigators, huh?"

Catherine settled herself on top of Sara, "how about we forget about all that and focus on our little celebration?"

"Where's Lindsey?"

"She's gone camping with some friends." Catherine replied leaning down to Sara's lips.

"Did you…?" Sara asked sitting up suddenly, almost causing Catherine to fall onto the floor.

"No Sara, I didn't set this up." Catherine said exasperatedly as she settled herself on top of the brunette again. "Lindsey asked to go, and considering what day it was I thought why not. I thought we could have a nice quiet evening together…just the two of us."

"Ok. I just…" Sara shrugged. "You know what, it doesn't even matter." Sara let Catherine lean in and kiss her. The kiss was soft and very gentle, but Sara knew that would soon change. She broke the kiss to ask a question. "What was your plan for this evening?"

"I thought a little dinner, a little dancing…who knows, maybe a little sex?"

"Mmm well I'm only hungry for you so we can skip dinner. I don't mind dancing with you, but I hope there's a lot of sex involved."

Catherine laughed at that, "How did I know that's what you'd think?"

"Because you're my brilliant girlfriend?"

"I'll take that answer," Catherine smiled and kissed the brunette.

* * *

As Catherine got to her feet, Sara sat up looking at the blonde. Catherine merely picked up a remote control and then offered her hand to Sara.

"May I have this dance?" Catherine asked with a smile as Sara stood up and took her hand. Catherine hit the play button and threw the remote back onto the couch.

As the song started to play, a huge smile crossed Sara's face while Catherine swore and dove onto the couch grabbing up the remote and forcefully pushing the button to stop the music that was currently blaring through the stereo system.

"I'm gonna kill Lindsey" Catherine said as the music cut out.

"Interesting song choice, Catherine. Barbie Girl by Aqua never would've thought that's the kinda song you'd want us to dance to for our six month anniversary." Sara laughed.

"Don't even joke Sara! Lindsey's left her damn CD in the stereo again. I've told her a _million_ times to take _her_ CD's out when she's finished, but does she ever do it…?"

Sara grinned. "Of course not. But you know it's not entirely inappropriate."

"Sara, it's some horrendous nineties song. A song that _only_ Lindsey could find cool."

"I don't know…" Sara shrugged, stepping closer to the blonde. "There's a lot to be said for brushing _your_ hair and undressing _you_ everywhere. How would you like to give it a go Barbie?" Sara winked.

"Why Ken, I'd love to" Catherine said grinning at Sara and playing along, before pressing play on the remote once more. This time as the song played Sara took Ken's part, while Catherine danced around acting like Barbie. As the song came to an end, the pair finished it off, standing together in an embrace and looking into each other's eyes as they sung the last lines.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"

"Well Catherine, we're just getting started."

"Oh, I love you Sara!" As the final notes of the song played the pair shared a brief kiss, before Sara broke it to speak.

"Now that we've crossed off the dancing, how about we move on to the sex…"

"You can undress me everywhere, Sara."

"That's what I like to hear." Sara replied as she led the blonde upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Sara laid Catherine down on the bed and crawled above her on all fours. When their faces were level, Sara leant down and kissed the blonde. Breaking the kiss Sara spoke.

"Ms Willows, did you have any plan for this part of the night?"

"Mmm…" Catherine reached up and kissed the brunette, pulling on Sara's bottom lip with her teeth, "I thought we could just play it by ear. Figured there was no sense in planning out our sexcapades."

"You're a wise woman, Willows."

"Ha, thought you'd like a little free reign…my body is all yours tonight babe. Well, so long as the favour is returned…" Catherine let the thought hang there.

"I think that could be arranged," Sara said with a grin. "But let's concentrate on you first."

Sara grabbed both of Catherine's hands and pinned them easily above her head with one hand. Sara's other hand trailed down the blonde's side, until she reached the bottom of Catherine's tank top. She pulled up the tank top so that it left Catherine's stomach exposed. Sara began licking, and gently biting around Catherine's navel, causing the blonde to squirm with each touch. When Sara pushed her tongue into Catherine's navel and ran her tongue around it, Catherine moaned and arched off the bed.

"Don't you tease me, Sidle. Remember, payback's a bitch."

"I'll take my chances, Cat. Besides…I'm having far too much fun here to worry about consequences."

With that said, Sara let go of Catherine's hands and pulled the tank top from the blonde's body all in one movement. Sara wasted no time fiddling with Catherine's bra; she simply removed it and flung it across the room before settling her mouth onto her prize. Sara began lavishing Catherine's nipple. Sucking, licking, and even biting and pulling on it, just to get a rise from the blonde. Catherine's nipple was by now taut, and any movement against it caused a low moan to emanate from the blonde. She was in ecstasy.

Sara stopped her ministrations at the sound of Catherine's house phone ringing, looking to the blonde as if waiting for instructions.

"Ignore it. I'm not on call so it doesn't matter." Catherine said, trying to force Sara's head back down to her nipple which was aching for more of the brunette's touch.

"Are you sure? Coz we could always…"

Catherine cut her off, "Grissom can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm missing out on my six month anniversary and having sex with you." As Catherine finished, the phone stopped. "See…problem solved. Now, hurry up." Catherine said, as she forced Sara's head back down onto her nipple. Just as Sara started licking Catherine's nipple once more, Sara's phone rang. "Damn it!" Catherine yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sara said as she reached for her phone, "but I've got to get this."

"Why?" Catherine whined.

"Coz I'm on call."

"Damn you for being so responsible."

Sara ignored her, and answered her phone "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, its Lindsey."

"Lindsey, hey, what's up? You're mom told me you were camping with friends, everything ok?"

Lindsey snorted, "We're camping…in my friend's backyard."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in the bathroom…so I could call you without them knowing. Look Sara, we just had a fight, and I don't really wanna be here. Could you come and get me?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I can come and get you."

"Could you also call Stacy's mom?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because I don't want them to know that I'm leaving because they hurt my feelings. I just think that'd make it worse. So could you make up that mom wants me home for something?"

"Sure, is there anything else you need?"

"Um, could you not tell mom I got into a fight? Just tell her I wasn't feeling well, or something. Please?" Lindsey was almost begging.

"Fine. Just give me the phone number and address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Sara." Lindsey said, as she gave Sara the information and hung up.

* * *

"Did I hear you say that was Lindsey?" Catherine asked, as she looked at Sara.

"Yeah it was. She wants me to go and get her from her friend's place."

"Why?"

Sara didn't want to lie to Catherine, but she also wanted Lindsey to be able to trust her. She decided that she and Catherine could talk about it all later. "She said she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to come home."

"Ok. Did you want me to go and get her? She is my daughter after all."

"Nah, its fine. I'll go."

"Sorry about tonight…" Catherine started.

"Don't be. I'd rather Lindsey be happy, instead of suffering somewhere she doesn't want to be. We can always make up for this some other time. I'll be right back." Sara placed a quick kiss on Catherine's lips before leaving.

* * *

Sitting in the car, Sara dialled the number that Lindsey had given her for Stacy Dennison's mom. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Dennison?" Sara asked politely.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Sara Sidle, I work with Catherine Willows. Catherine said that her daughter Lindsey was with you tonight is that right?"

"Yes it is. Her and a few of Stacy's other friends are camping in the backyard tonight, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that Catherine would like Lindsey to come home, that's all."

"Why on earth would she want that?"

Sara hadn't anticipated the woman to question her. "Lindsey hasn't been doing her homework, and she failed to submit an assignment, so Catherine wants them done."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I'm really very sorry, but Catherine has asked for Lindsey to be brought home due to her misbehaviour. If it's ok with you, I'll be there to pick up Lindsey in about fifteen minutes."

"Why can't Catherine pick her up?"

Sara was becoming irritated with this woman and all her questions, "Look, I am very sorry for interrupting you and the girls. But Catherine has asked that this be done, and as a mother, I'm sure you understand that sometimes punishments need to be administered."

"I understand that, but Lindsey is already here. It seems silly to leave now."

"Would I be able to speak to her then?"

"Yes of course. Hold on while I get her." Sara groaned, she was so frustrated by this woman.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lindsey, its Sara."

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"I called like you asked me to, but this stupid woman won't take my excuse."

"What's the problem?" Lindsey asked.

"I said you needed to leave because your mom wants you home to do homework you haven't completed, but she doesn't seem to believe me, and she seems to think that since you're already there you should get to stay. So…you better think of something kiddo."

"Mom wants me to come home because I haven't finished my homework?" Lindsey sounded incredulous.

"Well I couldn't think of…" but Lindsey cut her off.

"Fine then! Come and get me Sara. But tell mom that I'm really angry at her. This sucks!"

Sara finally clicked what Lindsey had just done. "You are amazing Linds, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Whatever." Lindsey said and hung up the phone.

Sara grinned to herself as she drove off down the street. _'Lindsey should take up acting' _Sara thought to herself, because that had certainly been an Oscar winning performance.

* * *

When Sara reached the Dennison house, she knocked on the front door. A woman older than Catherine answered; she had dark hair that was streaked with grey and wore a worn apron tied around her middle.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle. I called before; I'm here to pick up Lindsey." Sara smiled slightly at the woman.

The woman gave a half smile back, and yelled into the house "Lindsey, your ride's here sweetheart." Lindsey appeared with a backpack swung over one shoulder, and a sleeping bag in her hand. She muttered a thankyou, and stomped over to the car, slamming the door as she got in.

"Thanks, and sorry again" Sara apologised.

"Good luck with her, she's _very_ angry."

"She'll be ok." Sara replied. "Goodnight." She said before turning and walking back to the car.

Sara walked down the driveway and hopped into her car. She started the engine and then looked at Lindsey.

"That was quite a show."

"Thanks." Lindsey replied with a smile.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Sara asked, as she backed out of the driveway.

"Not much to say really. Stacy's a bitch. She called me names, and was just generally showing off. So much for friendship" Lindsey sighed.

"At least now you know who she really is. There's nothing that says you have to stay friends with her."

"It's such a shame though, coz her mom's _really_ nice. And she makes _the_ best cookies ever."

"Well, I hate to say it kiddo, but if you're keeping friends who are mean to you because their mom's are nice and can bake cookies that's not a great idea."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks to you though, at least it doesn't look like I bailed just because they were rude to me. Really Sara, thankyou, it means a lot that you did this for me."

"You're welcome, but I really think you should talk to your mom about it."

"And say what, exactly?"

"Just tell her the truth. This girl was rude and mean to you, and that you didn't want to be around her. If I know your mom, and I think I do, I think she'll be proud of you."

"Why would she be proud?"

"She'd be proud because you did what was best for you, rather than just following the crowd like a sheep. Seriously Linds, your mom loves you so much. It wouldn't hurt to have a little more faith in her."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Speaking of which, you might want to take your Aqua cd out of the cd player."

"Oh crap…" Lindsey groaned. "How mad was she?"

"Pretty mad. Especially considering your mom was looking for a song for us to dance to, and Barbie Girl came on."

"Oh my god!"

"Don't worry. I smoothed it over, but if I were you I'd take the cd out before she remembers what happened."

"Thanks for the tip."

"No worries. It certainly made for a different special occasion." Sara smiled.

"What's the occasion? It's not your birthday, is it?"

"No it's not my birthday. We've been together six months…your mom and I."

"Really? That's awesome, congrats." Lindsey beamed at Sara before her face fell. "And now I've wrecked your night by leaving my cd in the cd player _and_ by making you come and get me."

"Hey…don't be like that." Sara said. "You haven't wrecked anything."

"Yeah I have, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Lindsey, you are as important to me as your mom, and I want you to know that no matter what I would be there for you. Even if it was our wedding day, and you wanted to be picked up…I would've made sure it happened, even if I had to go and get you myself."

"Really?"

"Of course, and don't you ever doubt it."

Lindsey went silent until Sara had pulled up in the Willows driveway and cut the engine. "Are you planning to marry mom?"

"What?"

"Mom, are you going to marry her?"

"Why do you ask Linds?"

"It's just that you said before…even if it was your wedding day; you'd still look out for me." Lindsey cocked her head to the side, "would you marry her?"

"That's a difficult question Lindsey."

"No its not, it's easy. Either you want to marry her or you don't."

Sara smiled, "When you put it that way, it's simple. Nothing would make me happier than to marry your mom."

"But…"

"But, I don't know whether she wants to remarry. She was married to your dad remember, and I know that she divorced him, but that doesn't mean she wants to marry me."

Lindsey shook her head. "That's stupid. Mom's in love with you…even _I_ can see that, and if you asked her I'm sure she'd say yes."

"You sound awful confident of that fact."

"Mom's never been like this with anyone, not even dad, and they _were_ married. And besides, I want you two to get married."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. No one that mom has dated has ever looked out for me or cared about me the way you do. And no one has been as amazing to mom either." She grinned, "Face it, you two are made for each other."

Sara laughed at that, "you really think so?"

"Yes I do. And I would want nothing more than for you to marry mom, and to be my second mother." Sara's jaw dropped. "Don't be like that. I've thought about it, and its something that I would really like. And I'm sure mom would too. We need a strong _wo_man around here."

Sara grinned, "And you think I'm the _wo_man for the job?"

"There's no one better qualified than you Sara. So, think about it, ok?"

Sara nodded her head as Lindsey opened the car door and grabbed her stuff before heading for the front door, and going straight to bed.

* * *

Sara stuck her head into Lindsey's room and wished her good night before continuing on to Catherine's room. She came in and got ready for bed, joining Catherine who was already under the covers and watching Sara get changed. Sara silently slid into bed and lay back, giving a loud sigh. Catherine rolled onto her side and looked at Sara with her hands resting behind her head on the pillow as she starred at the ceiling.

"What's up Sar? You seem really quiet, like there's something bothering you."

"Nah, I'm fine." Sara said as she rolled onto her side so she was looking straight into Catherine's eyes.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, Sidle. Tell me."

"I had a long chat with your daughter, that's all."

"Really? And…?"

"And it was kind of enlightening."

"How so?"

"Well, first of all she should be an actress…she's fucking incredible."

"Language, Sar." Catherine grinned at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Uh…ok, I have to admit something to you. I um, I kinda lied to you before."

"You lied to me?" Catherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Look, Lindsey wasn't feeling sick…the girls she was with were being mean to her and she didn't want to stay."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Catherine smiled, "I would've understood, I was a young girl once too."

"I promised Lindsey." Sara shrugged. "I um, also…well, I kinda uh, pretended that you wanted Lindsey to come home because she hadn't done homework."

"Why?"

"Coz Linds didn't want to bail on the camping thing, because then the girls would be even nastier to her. I should have told you though…"

Catherine rubbed Sara's arm, "hey, it's ok. You were looking out for Lindsey, I get that. And I'm so glad you'd want to do that for her. But next time, you _can_ just tell me. Really, it's fine. So long as Linds' is ok that's all that matters to me at the end of the day." Catherine pondered for a minute, "I bet Linds put on a hell of a show when she was leaving."

"Yeah," Sara gave a nod, "I swear it was Oscar worthy."

Catherine laughed at that, "no doubt it was." Catherine thought for a moment and then continued, "Did you talk about anything else?"

"We did actually."

"What else?"

"Marriage."

"Please tell me you didn't tell her that she could get married whenever she wanted. Oh, or that there's nothing wrong with marrying young. Or that she could marry whoever she wanted even if…"

Sara cut her off, "we weren't talking about Lindsey getting married."

"Oh. Who then?"

"Us." Was Sara's simple answer.

"Us?"

"Yeah, she was asking if I wanted to marry you or not." Sara replied.

"Do you?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine of course I'd want to marry you. But I can understand if you never wanted to remarry because of Eddie, and I'm fine with that. And that's what I told Lindsey."

Catherine smiled, "If the right person came along I might remarry."

"Oh really?" Sara grinned back. "Do I know anyone who might qualify?"

"You might. She's about five foot eight, incredibly sexy, and a brunette. She's kind of thin and has this gorgeous gap between her front teeth that makes me melt every time I see it."

"Maybe you should tell her that you would consider remarrying just for her." Sara grinned.

"I think I'll just leave you to pass on the message if you see her." Catherine grinned kissing the brunette and then whispering "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Catherine." Sara replied as she gathered the blonde in her arms and held her as the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N – Ok, ok…so it's been a long time between updates (again!), I really suck at this. But hopefully this chapter helped make up for my lack of updates. Let me know what you thought…good, bad, or ugly, I want to know. I'd love to get over 100 reviews before I finish this story, so let's see what we can do, eh? Besides, I _need_ the motivation!


	19. Coming Clean

**Chapter 19**

**Coming Clean**

"Sara," Catherine whined as the brunette pulled into a parking space at the lab, "Do we _really_ have to do this?"

"Cat, we talked about this. You agreed last night that this has to be done. It's been nine months, and they deserve to know about us."

"Why don't we wait a little longer?"

"It's a miracle we were able to last this long. We work with CSI's, Catherine, how much longer do you think this will stay a secret?"

"It'll stay a secret a damn sight longer if we don't tell them."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Catherine, you're being ridiculous and childish."

"No I'm not!"

"You are! Being with you is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, why wouldn't I want to share that news?" Sara's hand reached for Catherine's and entwined their fingers, "They're like our family, and we can't just leave them in the dark forever."

"What if they don't take the news well? What if they freak out?"

"They won't. They might need time to come around to the idea, but they won't burn us at the stake. I'm so happy that I'm with you, and as long as you're happy being with me…"

"Of course I am Sar."

"Then there's no problem. Besides, Greggo took it just fine and he _was_ in love with me." Sara smirked evilly.

Catherine slapped Sara's arm lightly, "He also has crazy lesbian fantasies…no doubt with the two of us now in starring roles."

"Yeah, but that's Greg for you. Seriously Cath, it'll be fine." Sara gave a soft smile.

"I really don't know how you can be so calm about all this."

"Easy. I know that no matter what happens at the end of the day I'll still be with you…and to be honest, that's all I care about."

"You're a big softy, Sara Sidle" Catherine grinned at the brunette.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my tough image."

* * *

Catherine and Sara walked into the break room, greeting all the boys as they entered. Catherine settled herself at the table, while Sara got each of them a cup of coffee. Carrying the coffee over to Catherine, Sara addressed everyone in the room.

"Guys, Catherine and I were hoping we could all meet up after shift, is that alright with everyone?"

"What's up Sara?" Greg asked from his place beside Nick and Warrick on the couch.

"I just have something I wanted to tell you all, that's all" Sara answered with a pointed look at Greg.

"Oh, ok. I'll be there Sara." Greg replied.

"I'll be there, can we grab some breakfast as well?" Warrick asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, you in Nick?" Sara asked.

"Sure. So long as food's on offer I'm in" The Texan said with a grin.

"Great guys, we'll meet you here after shift, right Catherine?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Catherine replied. "Oh, and if you see Brass or Sofia, invite them along. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Catherine finished as she breezed out of the break room.

"What's her problem?" Warrick asked.

"Who's problem?" Grissom asked as he strode into the room.

"Catherine, she just practically ran out of the break room."

"She looked alright to me."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Grissom, we're all going to meet up here and then head out for breakfast, would you join us?"

"I do have some…"

"Please, Grissom."

"Alright Sara. After shift then. But now it's time for work…Nick and Warrick, 419 at the Sphere. Greg we're a man down in the lab, you want to help out?"

"Sure Grissom."

"And Sara…uh, you and Catherine are on paperwork."

"Again!? Grissom, all Catherine and I have been _doing_ is paperwork."

"We're gonna head out, see ya guys." Nick said as he and Warrick waved and walked out of the break room with Greg close behind. They did _not_ want to watch Sara ream Grissom a new one.

"Sara, there's no other cases." Grissom sighed heavily, "If you'd rather clean the lab, or check the instruments we use, that's fine, otherwise there's nothing else for you to do."

Sara groaned "Whatever, the next case is mine though, got it?"

"Sure. I'm off though…I have bugs that need to be identified and classed."

"Sounds like fun." Sara said sarcastically.

"Did you want to come along? An extra set of eyes never hurt."

"Uh, no. I think I'll just get this paperwork done."

"Maybe you should team up with Catherine, many hands make light work."

"Thanks Griss." Sara threw back over her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

"Come in" Catherine said as she heard the light knocking at her door.

"You ok?" Sara poked her head in the door, coming in and shutting the door gently behind her.

"Hey Sara, yeah, I'm alright. I'm still just nervous about all this, I guess."

"Hey…" Sara said as she came around the desk and sat on it in front of Catherine who was still sitting in her desk chair "It's all going to be ok, I promise."

"I know, and I believe you Sar."

"Then what's the problem, babe?"

"What happens if someone doesn't like us being together, and causes a scene? Or does _something_?"

"Then I'll take them outside and _politely_ remind them to pull their head in."

"Would you really?"

"I'll drag all their sorry arses out into the desert if I have to Catherine. You really don't get it, do you?" Catherine looked puzzled, and Sara continued, "I love you so much Catherine, and I can't bear to think about being away from you. Not even for a second. And I want everyone to know that. I want them to know that you're mine."

"Sara, I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know that, babe. And I wish I could ease those fears, but the longer we wait, the worse this is going to be. I'd rather tell them, than have them find out for themselves…or catch us the way Greg did." She said with a grin.

"Making out in front of them would certainly be easier and much less nerve-racking than actually telling them."

"I've always loved the way your mind works, Willows" Sara said with a smile. "But I think words are our best bet here, don't you?"

"Mmm, I suppose so. Would you mind doing the talking though, Sar?"

"Sure, I think I can handle that." Sara grinned, "_So_, you want a hand with all this paperwork of yours?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "You mean you want sex, and you want to push all of _my_ paperwork on the floor."

"You read my mind."

"Nice try, Sidle. But I have work to do, and you have a speech to prepare."

"A speech?"

"Yes, a speech. How else do you expect to tell them the news?"

"I was just going to say it…" Sara let the thought linger.

"Well in that case you're all set, but I'm sure there's work you could be doing."

"I'd rather work on you" Sara replied with a wicked grin.

"How sweet of you" Catherine rolled her eyes, "Now…out!"

"Fine, I know when I'm beaten. I'll meet you here just before the end of shift and we can head to the break room together, ok?"

"Sure. Bye Sara."

"Bye." And with that Sara was out the door.

* * *

Catherine heard her office door open and close quickly and looked up to see Sara standing in the middle of her office.

"I thought I told you to go and do some work for a change." Catherine said.

"Uh, I did…Catherine it's almost the end of shift, that's why _I'm_ here." Sara said with a grin.

"Is it really?" Catherine glanced down at her watch, "It is too. Time flies when you're…"

"Bored shitless doing paperwork?"

"Something like that Sara." Catherine said with a laugh. "Are they all in the break room, yet?"

"I just walked past there and only Sofia was missing. I gave her a call and she said just give her five minutes and she'd be right over."

"Ok."

"You holding up alright?"

"Yeah Sar, I'll be fine."

"Come here" Sara said, and Catherine stood up and walked over to Sara. As soon as Catherine was within reach Sara grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. "It'll be fine," Sara whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I know," Catherine said as she pulled back slightly, "that's because I've got you to look out for me" she said as she placed a kiss on Sara's lips.

"We'd better get to the break room or else they'll leave without us. You got everything?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Catherine and Sara walked into the break room a few minutes later and looked around. Sara glanced around the room and then spoke,

"Where's Sofia?"

"She's right here" The blonde detective said as she strode through the door, "Didn't miss anything, did I?"

"You're just in time."

"Perfect, scoot over Greggo give a girl some room." Sofia replied as she squished onto the couch next to Greg.

"Ok, now that everyone's here…" Sara paused for a moment, "Before we head out to breakfast I'd just like to say something." Sara took a deep breath "Ok, Catherine and I…well, we're…um…"

"Sara and I are dating." Catherine said quickly. Sara's head turned to look at the blonde.

"What?" Grissom asked, from his seat beside Brass at the table.

Catherine sighed and reached for Sara's hand entwining their fingers, "Sara and I are dating. We have been for about nine months, right under your noses."

"Congrats guys," Greg said as he stood up and walked over to the couple, giving each of the women a hug.

"Some CSI's we are," Warrick said with a grin to Nick as they stood and congratulated both women, hugging each of them in turn.

"Way to go, Sidle." Sofia said with a cocky smirk, "Nice catch you got in that one. Surprised it took you two this long to work out all the tension. Bet you've got a better release now too." Sara blushed at Sofia's words, as the detective hugged her, and then hugged Catherine, placing a kiss on the older woman's cheek "Congratulations, both of you."

"Keep your lips off my woman, Curtis." Sara said with a smile, receiving a grin back from Sofia.

"Congrats, ladies" Brass said with a smile "You'd think being a detective I would've noticed, but I'm glad you're both happy. Is this to remain a secret or…"

"It's fine now Jim," Catherine smiled at the detective, "We both know the lab gossip will go haywire, and that's fine."

All eyes turned to Grissom who sat stoically in his seat, not having moved since Catherine had explained the situation. Brass nudged the scientists shoulder, "Huh? Oh, right…" Grissom cleared his throat and looked around the room, "_Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better_."

"Is that your weird way of saying you're happy for us?" Catherine asked puzzled.

"It's Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night', right?" Sara asked with a smile.

"It is indeed." Grissom smiled at the brunette woman. "Congratulations you two, I truly hope you find your happiness with each other."

"Thanks Gil" Catherine said with a smile, "All the happiness I'll ever need is right here," She said tugging on the brunette's hand.

"I say we celebrate!" Greg cheered. "Let's party!"

"I'm down with that man, I'll drive." Warrick said.

"I'll ride with you up front," Nick said. "The love birds can ride in the back."

Sara looked to Catherine who gave her a quick nod, "We're in… What about you the rest of you."

"I won't be staying very long, Grissom answered."

"I'll come along, but I'll probably leave reasonably early. The rest of you can ride with me." Brass said. Greg, Sofia and Grissom all nodded their agreement. The group headed out of the break room towards the parking lot, and headed for a club.

* * *

"First round's on the two love birds" Greg yelled over the music in the club as he ducked out of Sara's reach and sat down.

"Think again Greg! I think you're buying the first round." Sara grinned as she too sat down, "we're celebrating remember, and this was your idea, therefore, it's your treat."

"But _Sara_"

"I'm resistant to that tone now, Greggo. Not even Lindsey can win me over with it."

"Sweetheart, that's not true." Catherine said with a smile as she sat down beside Sara and rubbed a hand lightly on her thigh. "I watched Lindsey pull that tone on you last night, and you caved in."

Greg grinned triumphantly, "Now you're definitely buying the first round."

"Whatever" Sara replied as she stood up and squeezed back past Catherine heading towards the bar.

Catherine watched as her girlfriend sauntered towards the bar, catching the attention of the girl behind the bar. Sara spoke animatedly to the girl, before gesturing towards the group, and handing over money to the girl. With a smile, Sara turned and headed back towards the table where the group were seated carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hope you all like beer" Sara said as she set the tray down and everyone grabbed a drink, murmuring their thanks.

"A toast to the happy couple," Greg said as he raised his beer, "here's to happiness, love…and hot lady loving." He said with a grin, and every clinked their bottles together in agreement.

"You honestly want me to kill you, don't you Greg?"

"Settle down Sara," Catherine said with a smile. The blonde leant in close to Sara's ear and whispered "unless you want the lady loving to stop…"

"I'm all good." Sara smiled. The group had gone back to talking amongst themselves, or else were trying their luck on the dance floor.

Catherine turned her attention to the brunette beside her. "What were you and the bar girl getting so chummy about?"

"Huh?"

"You and the girl at the bar…it seemed like you were having quite the conversation."

"Nah, not really. Just had a brief chat to her while she got the drinks, that's all."

"What were you talking about?"

A smile slowly covered Sara's face "I get it…you're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sidle. I am _not_ jealous!"

"Then why do you care what I said to some girl at a bar?" Sara said with a grin.

"I was merely asking, and making conversation. But if that's too much for you…"

"Too bad you're not jealous then."

"Why's that?" Catherine asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I would just find it extremely attractive that's all. That way I'd really know that you're in love with me."

"You find jealously attractive?"

"Only on you" Sara replied with a wink. "Who would've thought…the great _Catherine Willows_ gets jealous."

"I don't, and I'm not."

"Sure babe." Sara said before leaning over and placing a light kiss on Catherine's lips "I love you whether you're jealous or not."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and just so you know, that girl at the bar…she was just asking who I was with. I said I was with the strawberry blonde, and she told me I was a _very_ lucky lady. And you know, I tend to think she's right." Sara said as she again locked lips with the blonde beside her. "Then she wanted to know who was single…"

"What kind of date was she looking for?"

Sara turned her head and looked towards the bar before turning back and smiling at Catherine "have a look for yourself."

Catherine turned around, and saw a familiar figure at the bar "Sofia?"

Sara laughed, "yeah, and Sofia seems to have no qualms about it."

"Well, I always kinda figured…Sofia's a bit like you, only a lot more assertive when it comes to her sexuality."

"She's a cocky detective, what do you expect?"

Catherine laughed at Sara's choice of words, "I don't think there's much _cock_ involved with Sofia Curtis." Catherine turned serious for a moment, "Did you ever date her?"

"Who, Sofia?" Sara saw the nod of Catherine's head. "No, I didn't. She did ask me out though…I told her I had eyes for someone else, so the relationship would be very one-sided and I didn't want to do that to her."

Catherine smiled softly at the younger woman "This _someone else_, do I know them?"

"You might know her…she's actually my gorgeous girlfriend at the moment. In fact, I'm hoping one day she might be more than that. Do you think she'd like that?"

Catherine smiled brightly, "Oh Sara, I think she'd like that more than anything else in the world." Catherine crashed her lips against the brunette's, kissing passionately until the need for air became too much. "I love you so much Sara, you drive me wild."

"I'm not even going to start the list of the things you do to me, Willows."

"What do you say we go home and you show me all the things I do to you?" Catherine said with a smile.

"Leave our own celebration party?"

"I'm _sure_ the guys would understand, and I _know_ there are _much_ better ways for us to celebrate…with just the two of us."

"Mmm…you're on," Sara said as she grabbed Catherine's hand and entwined their fingers. Sara pulled Catherine to her feet and spoke to those who were still at the table "thanks for everything guys…Catherine and I are going to head home now."

"You want me to drive you two home?" Brass asked.

"No thanks, we'll just catch a cab home it's not too far. Make sure the rest of this lot get home safe though, ok?"

"Sure. See you ladies tomorrow and congratulations again." Brass said with a smile as the two women left the club, ready to head home for a night of love and devotion to one another.

* * *

A/N – Ok, so I really hope that more than four people read my last chapter. Alas, there were only four reviews. But I'll say it again…_please review!_ I really want to know what you guys think. So…_review, review, review! PLEASE!!!_


End file.
